VampiresXWolves Final Fight!
by showoffXD
Summary: Who wouldn't want to be a Wolf and howl at the moon while everyone fears you, I mean Come on Thats awesome! Or be a Vampire where Blood is like candy towards you and your supernatural speed is insane! Which side do you think will win? (No More OC's I mean it)
1. Chapter 1

**Show: Hiya guys Show hereeeeee!**

**Rex: And Rex Adams! *Waves***

**Show: I decided to make another Oc story even though I didn't finish Camp SYS last chapter which will be posted sooner or later but I dont know if I should continue with Grace of flame death... aka Kiara**

**Rex: ... Rest in peace my love **

**Show: Im making a new story! Called "Vampire X Wolf Academy!" **

**Rex: Ou! Sounds so interesting! and lameeeee**

**Show: Shud up! Heres the opening**

* * *

"The thunder never been so loud and Frightening before, Each hit of lightning felt bone chilling to others but to me It was, Exciting."

"I dont know what is about humans and there fear towards natural disasters, I feel its like a piece heaven just showing its wings to the world"

"No Stop!" A school girl who had blonde hair demanded, as she stood up from off the old bench

"Why this diary is really interesting its almost sounds... real" The brunette girl looked at her friend as the thunder roared

"Eekk!" The blondie jumped clunching onto her friend "Exactly! It sounds too real" She gulped

"Hm..." The brown hairred girl smirked "You scared?" She asked

"What no! its just the fact that we found that supit diary in the woods when it's a thunder storm" The blondie snapped putting her hands on her hips "and the person who wrote it is not human!"

"Oh quit will ya! its not real" The brunette said closing the diary and tossing it away "Happy?"

"Very" The blondie rolled her eyes

But just then a sound of stepping on a tree branch hit both ears of the high school girls

"What was that?" The brunette asked as the thunder hit

"I dont know" The blondie voice started getting a bit shaky from fear

"Lets just get out of the woods" The brunette made a dash for it

The blondie quickly looked back to see her friend disappear in the depths of the forest

"Hey wait for me!" The blondie ran after her friend quickly

The blond hair girl roughly pushed the braches out of her was passing threw the forest smoothly so far

"Where are you, Emma!" The blond stopped and called out for her friend panting before another crackling sound hit her ears

"Who's there?" The blond yelled looking back and forward repeatedly as she heard growl

"I-Im not afriad of you, I mean me and my friend read your diary you don't seem scary at all" The blond stuttered on her words hugging the tree

"Thats what you think" A voice hissed in the shadows

Before the blond could make her next move a figure emerged from the forest

"You look tasty tonight Britney" The teen boy hissed as the thunder roared showing his glowing red eyes and fangs, Britney took a huge breath before screaming

The boy got behind her in a flash before covering her mouth with his hand "Your neck looks and smells really good" he quickly sunk his fangs into the depths of her neck

The blond eyes shot open as her vision got blurry, she hardly could of stood on her two feet

'Am I going to die?' The blond thought as she closed her eyes before falling to the ground, the boy wiped his mouth with his arm before smirking

"Sorry but next time dont touch my girlfriends diary!" The boy shouted holding the diary in his other arm

He laughed before disappearing into the night...

* * *

Rex: ...

Show: What?

Rex: Name: Rex Adams, I wanna be a wolf! *Growls*

Show: (￣ー￣)

Rex: Haha!

Show: Anyways, that was the opening hope you enjoyed it

Rex: Oh I did!

Show: Shut up! and for readers, Guys Im sorry but i'm making the choice if your a vampire or wolf

Rex: da **** Why!?

Show: I know way too many are going to want to vampires or wolfs so yeah

Rex: awwwww!

Show: and this has nothing to do with beyblade and there r beyblade characters but only some not all

Rex: Yeah Yeah!

Show: Sorry if theres to many OCs I only accepting some not all

Rex: Dats right

Show: Here's da info（＾∇＾）

Name:

(Just the first name please)

Gender:

Age 15 and over:

Appearance:

normal outfit:

Formal outfit:

Sleep wear:

Personality:

Hates:

(major points)

likes:

(major points)

Secret:

Crush: (Im going to reget asking this question) (´∀｀=)

Fighter type? or Talk it out type?:

Shows: Dats all i can think of right now!

Rex: what about crush whats with the-

Show: Oh yeah only some people fall in love not every Oc sorry

Rex: Hmm...

Show: Anyways I'll be waiting for your reviews, so review Your Ocs right now, times a ticking!

Rex: Tick tok tick tok...

Show: Not helping Rex

Rex: ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


	2. Night Class X Vampires

_**VampiresXWolves Final Fight!**_

**Rex: Hmm... The reviews me and show got where seriously thoughtful and super nice!**

**Show: Yeah thanks for reviewing so heres the list on whose a vampire and whose a wolf**

**_Vampires: _**

_Frieda (GoldenAngel999) _

_Kimiko (Ryugafangirl Riga) _

_Chaze (Fallen All at Once)_

_ Serena (Grace of Light) _

_Ginga, Dashan, Nile_

**_Wolves: _**

_Rex (Mine) _

_Blaze (RedPhoenix10123780) _

_Ninel (Graceful Amaryllis) _

_Sierra (DazzlerAngel) _

_Gin (Tiger Demon Of Light) _

_Kyoya, Masamune, Tsubusa _

**Show: Ok lets get started!**

**Frieda: Woot woot! this is going to be amazing!**

**Rex: You said Frieda my love!**

**Frieda: 0.0**

**Chaze: Enjoy this chapter and show says wolves will be introduced next chapter other than Rex promise!**

**Show: Yeah I only introduced Rex in this chapter who a wolf, but don't worry your times coming guys**

**Ninel: It better be!**

**Blaze: *Sighs and lays back down***

**Sierra: Oh come on I just woke up!**

**Show: Sorry... Disclaimer!**

**Gin: Show owns no beyblade characters or other characters other than Rex and owns this story!**

**Everyone: Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Night Class X Vampires**_

The Wind was neutral as for the whether this fantastic night, The sky was full with grey clouds

As the forest trees swished side to side in the light breeze there you could hear giggling throughout it

"Masamumu why don't you like Ariana Grande she totally a great singer and actress" A 16 year old slender girl questioned leaning on a tree

"Well Cherry girl, 1 she's fake, 2 tries to hard, and 3 totally bad actress. But shes okay at singing" Masamune answered shrugging with his words

Ah, Frieda the vampire she is 16 years old. With a slender, curvy and attractive type of body. Weighing in at about 115 pounds as for her breast size at C cups.

Her height is exactly 5"6, She has beautiful cherry red hair with side bangs not covering her dazzling baby blue eyes, Her hair extends 2-4 below her shoulders, Also her skin is a cute peachy complexion.

She adds a touch of her own style of makeup which consists of: Light pink lip gloss adding lavender eye shadow and rosy blush. With her fingernails and toenails painted light pink, Don't forget her heart shaped tattoo on the middle of her back.

Frieda was wearing her normal outfit which was a purple headband adding a bow on her angelic cherry red hair, with expensive golden hoops on her ears and a cute heart-shaped necklace that says "love" in cursive writing.

She wears a lovely pink midriff top, adding a red mini-jacket with beautiful white hearts for the design. She also wears sexy ripped-short denim shorts, around it a little brown heart belt with her purple velvet stilettos. To add up her cuteness she wears a pink bracelet on her left wrist.

"Oh come on a lot of singers and actors wear make up" Frieda played with her red cherry hair

"What about me I don't!" Masamune pointed at himself

"But your not a singer nor actor" Frieda said put her index finger on her chin

"Well not yet, Of course!" Masamune smiled taking a step closer towards the cherry haired girl

"Hm, What are you doing getting so close to a vampire" Frieda smiled showing her fangs as Masamune put his hands above her, looking down at her now

"Vampire or not, I still think your kind of cute cherry girl... Well to this little werewolf" Masamune grinned as his fang showed as well

"Well, Well, Well. What do we have here?" A another boy snickered at scene

Both Frieda and Masamune looked up into tree where a figure hung upside down

"Oh crap" Masamune took a step away from the girl

"Nah, don't mind me just passing by" The boy jumped down and behind Masamune "Continue" He said before kicking Masamune in his back which pushed him back onto Frieda

"Ahh sorry!" Masamune blushed as with Frieda noticing how close there were, the cherry haired girl sighed before lightly pushing Masamune to the side

Rex is a wolf as with his buddy Masamune, he's also a 15 year old but a boy. He has wild with a bit shaggy jet black hair, with deep sparking sea blue eyes, and tanned skin. He's also quite muscular

Rex was wear a long sleeved V-neck muscle black shirt, with a long white scarf, white skinny jeans, and his black jordons

"Wolf listen, I know Its against the rules but could you please-" Frieda started only to get interrupted by Rex who yawned

"A vampire really Masamune?" Rex snarled as Masamune grunted quietly

"Anyways vampire ... aren't you suppose to be in night school ethier way?" Rex asked putting his hands in his pockets

"I'm taking my spare" Frieda narrowed her baby blue eyes "And my names Frieda"

"Sweetie your not a good lier you know" Rex smiled showing his fangs "So I suggest you get to class before I have you for dinner, Frieda"

"I said, I'm on a spare" Frieda eyes glowed red as she crossed her arms

Both Masamune and Rex noticed that Frieda was shaking a bit because she knew and they knew that they had the legal right to kill her

"Rex stop it, Okay we'll leave!" Masamune got in Rex's face who just snickered

Masamune quickly ran off into the forest, Rex turned around "Next time I won't let you off so easily vampire" Rex smirked "I was only being nice cause Masamune was with you" Rex ran off

Frieda took a deep breath in and out, Relived because she knew that what Rex was talking about was a strict rule: Vampires and Werewolf's are never EVER a loud to be together unless it's a meeting which consists of the leaders. Or a fight, ever Disobeyed by A vampire is a loud to be killed or captured same goes for wolves.

The cherry haired girl sighed once more before disappearing in a flash

**_-In the Night School-_**

"God I'm so thirsty, I wonder if I should ditch class and get myself some human blood" A girl with raven black hair whined walking down the school hallway with a washroom pass

Kimiko was her name age 15, She had amazing long slightly wavy straight raven black hair. She also has attractive pure black eyes with golden rims her skin is a cute olive-peach complexion.

An incredible feature Kimiko has is her partly blood red bangs on her left, That turns from black to red starting from her scalp to the tip of her lovely hair. Which resembles a three point fire adding her angelic tall and slight curvy figure.

Kimiko was wearing a cute black bandeau, with long black skinny jeans and a beautiful quite large white coat and white flat boots, Adding her skull beautifully decorated charm bracelet. Kimiko also has a fake tattoo which is a angelic rose surrounded, demonic heart with her name on it.

Kimiko continue walking down the hallway looking for someone she could ditch with

The black haired girl sighed before looking outside the window in the long hallway

"Hm?" She pierced her black eyes into the dark forest noticing a figure in the shadows

"Is that a... a human?!" Kimiko licked her lips while swinging the washroom pass around her wrist "This must be my lucky day" She grinned as her black eyes glowed red before she disappeared out of the hallway in a flash

But little did she know a boy was watching her at the corner of the hallway he snickered

"Girls these days" He sighed before putting his hands behind his head and walking back to his classroom

Chaze ah yes, The 15 year old boy who is also a vampire. He has sexy messy long black and blond highlighted hair that extends almost to the end of his back and sways to the right perfectly. His long bangs covers his right eye not a little, but completely. He has attractive gleam-ish purple eyes that any girl could get lost in, as for his skin a peach-ish white, also fairly tall

Chaze was wearing an amazing brown buttoned classical noble suit, with the sleeves, cream colored and brown buttoned cuffs, under his shirt you can spot a light purple cloth hanging out from his left side and his golden necklace hanging from his right.

Chaze pants are light brown and have a dazzling diamond patterned stripes on them, over his pants he adds his darker brown boots that has grey-ish brown straps on them, to end up his attractiveness he adds a purple siren's shawl wrapped around his neck like a scarf.

Chaze stopped in the motion of walking back to his class when he thought about it "Should I go her that girl, perhaps it is a human!" Chaze turned around, eyes glowing red "I wonder if she'll share with me?" He smirked before disappearing like any vampire does

**_-In Night Class-_**

"As you all know, Its hard being a vampire without getting your head chopped off by those supit breasts wolves" The teacher pointed at the board

"Man... where are they" A girl groaned in his chair not listening to the teacher

Serena, age 16 who's also a vampire, Serena has dazzling silk flame red hair adding her pure black eyes, her body is the athletic type with hot and great looking curves, She also has a black lip piercing and angelic pearl white fangs.

Serena was wearing a cute white off the shoulder long sleeved shirt adding over it a grey tank top, Black ripped jeans and expensive black biker boots, To end off she wears a beautiful black diamond pendant and a grey skull shaped buckled belt.

Serena slouched in boredom "Man Its not fair, Frieda is on a spare while Kimiko probably ditched and Chaze didn't even come to class yet" Serena muttered to herself putting her head down on the desk wishing time would go by faster

"Serena..." Nile whispered leaning out of his desk to reach the red heads arm and poke it

"Mhm, Yeah?" Serena answered lazily slightly moving

"Oh good your alive" Nile said sarcastically back into his chair now

"Oh shut up and let me sleep..." I mumbled

"What?" Nile asked

"Shut up and let me sleep" I said once more in annoyance

"Still can't here you" Nile grinned looking at Serena now

"SHUT UP AND LET ME SLEEP!" Serena screamed while getting up out of her chair eyes glowing red panting now from the outburst

The whole class stared at Serena "Excuse me?" The teacher gave a death glare to her

Serena gasped blushing massively "S-sorry miss" She sat back down her eyes going back to its normal color as the class laughed

"What was that?" Nile snickered as Serena stuck her tongue out at Nile who smiled

_**-In the forest-**_

Kimiko was now in the forest hiding behind a tree as the figure was now about 6 meters away

Kimiko flicked her black hair before stepping out in the open and tackling the dark figure to the ground

"Say your prayers Human for I am a vampire!" Kimiko yelled opening her mouth showing her fangs as she hissed

"No wait I'm a vampire too!" The figure struggled underneath Kimiko

"Hm?" Kimiko quickly blinked noticing it was her friend Frieda

"F-Frieda? Oh sorry!" Kimiko quickly got up before helping Frieda up "You okay?" The black haired girl dusted off Frieda

"Yeah I'm fine" Frieda sighed "Don't be so reckless next time Kimiko" She put her hands on her hip shacking her head "you never know a human or wolf could have killed you"

"Sorry my bad" Kimiko giggled before eyeing her friend noticing she was shacking a bit "You okay your shacking" Kimiko stated

"Well I went to go see Masamune and..." Frieda started softly

"Wait did that basterd hurt you?!" Kimiko raged

"No but his friend caught us... you know a guy named Rex?" Frieda explained putting her cherry hair behind her ear

"Rex, Whose that?" Kimiko asked

"Lets just say his friend who's also wolf" Frieda turned around hiding her face

"Wait What!" Kimiko ran to where Frieda was now facing, face to face "You could of gotten killed!" She panicked

Frieda nodded "I know Masamune different from them, who doesn't mind us being together even though I'm a vampire and he's a wolf and were breaking the rules but" Frieda looked at the ground sorrowfully "I hope we can still see each other"

"Man this lovey-dovey stuff weird" Kimiko sighed

"You said it" A boy snickered

"Man you've been following me for the last ten minutes" Kimiko looked up in a tree to see him sitting on it

"The names Chaze" He disappeared from the tree and now nose to nose with Kimiko "You are?"

Kimiko blushed at how close he was "Kimiko" she pushed him away lightly

"And you?" He looked over at Frieda

"Oh Frieda" She answered waving

"Nice names girls" Chaze smiled

"So why were you following me?" Kimiko asked eyeing the boy who grinned

"Well I overheard you saying human blood and I was thirsty too so..." Chaze started scratching the back of his head cutely

"Oh you thought I was going to share?" Kimiko clapped as Chaze nodded

"Too bad you don't know me too well" Kimiko narrowed her eyes at him as he smirked

"I would like to" Chaze winked

"Um, Guys?" Frieda interrupted blinking

"Yeah?" Kimiko raised an eyebrow

"Shouldn't you guys be in night school?" Frieda pointed

"Oh shit! I totally forgot!" Kimiko noticed "What about you?"

"I'm on a Spare" Frieda answered

"True story... Wanna go to class together?" Chaze grinned with teeth

"Were in the same class?" Kimiko questioned "But okay"

The both of them disappeared out of the forest leaving Frieda alone

Frieda decided to sit down on the side of the tree and sing

"La - La La - La - La - La - La - La - La… I' m just in Love, I' m just in Love, Love yeah!" Frieda sung quietly

_**-In night class-**_

"Well that wraps up our lesson today guys" The teacher put down her chalk

"Finally!" Ginga groaned "Time could never go by faster"

"You said it" Serena sighed

Just then Chaze and Kimiko opened the class room door and walked in

"Wow five minutes of class left and you guys come now?" Serena jumped out of her chair walking towards them

"I see you guys meet each other" Serena said smiling

"Wait you know him?" Kimiko pointed in disgust

"Wait you know her?" Chaze also pointed but smiling

"Yeah, I know both you I guess you guys never really meet each other" Serena said

"Guys! Where were you two?" The teacher tapped her foot angrily

"Well I was thirsty so I went to find some human blood and he just followed" Kimiko stated flicking her black hair in his face

"In the forest!?" The teacher yelled

"Where else?" Both Chaze and Kimiko said at the same time

"You guys Know we share the forest with the wolves" The teacher panicked "You guys could of gotten killed?!"

"Yeah yeah" Kimiko shrugged it off

The teacher sighed "Well you guys do know the full red moon Is just around the corner"

"Oh yeah that royal thing" Serena snapped "When the wolves are all like 'Vampires are so lame' and we are all like 'Wolves eat there own peers'" Serena snickered

"Well yes and no, Its when we get to meet the wolves friendly and no fights break out" The teacher explained

"Its like a prom" Chaze said silkily

"Yes thank you Chaze" The teacher nodded

"Watever" Kimiko crossed her arms

Just than the bell rang

"Alrighty see you guys tomorrow" The teacher waved as the students swarmed out

"You looking forward to see the wolves?" Chaze asked Serena and Kimiko

"Well I heard that there muscular and good looking" Serena blushed "So yeah defiantly"

"But do Remember if we get scratched by one we become like really really old" Kimiko stated

"But if we bite them they lose there powers forever" Chaze also stated

"True..." Serena sighed "I wish I was an S class vampire so I can kill em" Serena hissed showing her fangs

"Too bad your not because S class vampire's have super sharp fangs and the eyes are permanently red" Chaze mentioned while pointing at a guy "Like Dashan"

Kimiko and Serena both looked at him as he walked down the hallway the girls watching him a squealing other than Serena and Kimiko

"Wow" Kimiko said "Thats nothing compared to us B class" She sighed

"I just need to try harder that all" Serena hissed again

"Don't we all" Chaze answered sorrowfully "So we can actually kill those dumb wolves"

"Yeah tear them apart!" Kimiko grinned at his statement

* * *

**Rex: Well that's the first chapter for vampires introduction **

**Chaze: Cool chapter really interesting!**

**Show: Don't worry wolves next chapter is yours for sure**

**Wolves: *howls***

**Frieda: Jheez calm down You beasts!**

**Show: R&R please!**

**XOXOXO**

**Show**


	3. Hunting X Wolves

_**VampiresXWolves Final Fight**_

**Rex: Okay Guys this chapter is for my wolves lets here ya!**

**Wolves: *howls***

**Frieda: Pfft whatever wolves suck**

**Kimiko: I know, Vampires are the shit now!**

**Sierra: Ha! you wish**

**Ninel: I think wolves are better by 10000%**

**Rex: Okay lets get this chapter started!**

* * *

_Hunting X Wolves_

It was the same day, Rex and Masamune were both heading back to the lair

"Masamune you know..." Rex stopped hopping branches that caused Masamune to stop "Hm?"

"Why do you like that cherry haired girl, What was her name?" Rex questioned sitting down on the branch

Masamune came and went to sit down with him "Because she's different from all those vampires" he went on "And her names Frieda"

"What do you mean? She's a VAMPIRE! all they want is blood" Rex held his neck

"Not true dude!" Masamune protested clenching his fists "Shes so beautiful and if she wanted my blood I would surly give it to her"

Rex stood up in horror "The hell, are you still a wolf or what?!" he yelled grabbing Masamune collar picking him up

"I swear if you get bitten by that girl" Rex growled his eyes changing from sea blue to gold "I kill you, then her!"

Masamune continue to be silence as Rex ranted "Vampires are all bitches get it in your head, remember what they did to our last leader!" Rex looked at the ground putting the boy down "And they act all innocence..."

Masamune nodded "But Frieda's not one of them, she doesn't thirst for blood as much as the others"

Rex turned around in disgust "I would of killed her if you weren't there" He muttered "I want to kill all of the Vampires ALL OF THEM!" Rex's shouted in anger before he running off as fast as light

Masamune sighed "I wouldn't a low you to kill Frieda, Rex sorry" Masamune ran following him

**_-In the lair-_**

A girl sat down in the lounging space on a couch sighing as Rex and Masamune both dropped down into the lair

(the lair is underground)

"Oh hey Ninel what you doing?" Rex walked over as Masamune took his leave

Ninel who is 17, and one of the oldest wolves, Not to mention the only S class wolf, Ninel has beautiful vermilion colored hair which is straighten and has side swept bangs that cover her left eye, Which also has cute red violet streaks so her vermilion hair doesn't stand out to much.

Ninel also has dazzling goldenrod colored eyes, as for skin she a peach complexion. Ninel height is 5'10 and weighs about 145 pounds, Ninel has a sexy hourglass shape to her body adding the muscular factor. She also has a bellybutton piercing which is a beautiful tanzanite snowflake dangling from a cute small chain.

Ninel was wearing a lovely loose silver color, off the shoulder, halter top. With kimono length sleeves on it, Ninel also wears a top with a pair of dazzling metallic blue leather combat gloves, with a cute pair metallic blue denim boy shorts, on with black fishnet leggings under the shorts.

Adding her silver thigh length leather boots of course, again Her hair is loose and straighten with the side swept bangs covering her left eye, but she wears a fine braided silver leather hide headband on her head with a silver snowflake on.

The seventeen year old girl also wears pair of amazing tanzanite snowflake stud earrings with a matching silver ring, adding beautiful tanzanite snowflake gemstone on it when she was fifteen as a gift from her dancing instructor in New York City, Mrs. Kwon.

"Ah nothing much just hungry, did you and Masamune bring back any food?" Ninel stretched in the couch

Rex groaned "I didn't even go out with him hunting it was more, Me hunting for him" Rex sat down beside Ninel "That non-wolf I swear he's an Idiot!"

Ninel leaned out of her chair "What wrong? what he do?"

Rex turned towards the vermilion haired girl "He went to go see a vampire..." Rex started

Ninel sighed "You just figured out..."

Rex gasped before quickly standing up "Y-You knew of this Matter!" he questioned her

"No duh," Ninel answered "Masamune likes a vampire girl by the name of..." The vermilion haired thunk

"Frieda" Rex growled under his breath

"Yeah" Ninel said getting up meeting the jet black haired boys eyes "Don't worry I don't like the fact ether" Ninel brought up her hand as her nails grew to a sharp knife like tip, her eyes glowing golden

"I will surly kill all vampires when the time comes" Ninel closed her eyes her nails going back to normal

"Come" Ninel turned around pointing at Rex "Get Blaze, Sierra and Gin" the vermilion haired girl turned back around "We going hunting!" She smiled before walking onto the hover craft which slowly moved her to the up and out of the lair to the outside world

Rex smirked "I swear that girl something else" He got up walking down the hallway

**_-Blazes Room-_**

_Blaze's POV_

"So hungry!" I whined throwing my hands in the air

Blaze ah yes the 15 year old wolf, she weighs in at about 54 kilograms and her height is 5'7, she has attractive glowing ruby eyes with beautiful red hair that reaches down past her waist, adding her bangs covering her forehead and framing her cute face, she has lovely tan skin, and shes skinny along with four or five scars on her wrist that you cant see from her bandage. She is also left handed.

Blaze was wearing an cute off the shoulders long sleeved black shirt with a red over layer loose singlet. She also has a lovely black skirt on adding her expensive black mid-thigh tights, with dazzling black combat boots on and red leg warmers. She has a cute sliver bracelet on her right and a cute sliver locket necklace on her chest. Her graceful hair is pulled into a lovely high ponytail with a single long black ribbon in a bow at the top of her ponytail.

I sighed before plopping myself onto my bed, and rolling onto my side

"This is so lame..." I played with nails as my stomach growled

I soon than heard a knock on my door

"Come in" I said lazily

"Blaze!" I heard a familiar voice as I rolled onto my back to see Rex at my door

He quickly ran into my room before jumping up real high to land on me, but I punched him in the face as he fell backwards

"Owww" He whined holding his cheek "That hurt!"

"Good, what do you want?" I asked sitting up

"Well were hunting and Ninel-

_Nobody POV_

"Ninel!? you mean S-class Ninel!?" Blaze started her eyes widen

"Yeah since she's S-class were totally getting a caribou or something better!" Rex cheered smiling showing his fangs

"I wish we were S-class but we supit B-class" Blaze yawned

"You know S-class wolves has permanently golden eyes, and are the best at fighting, not to mention when its a full moon, when we fully transform S-class has white fur while B-class have brown fur" Rex grinned

"Is Ninel a fighter?" Blaze asked

"You mean against Vampires?" Rex stated "Of course!"

"Okay lets go!" Blaze pushed Rex out of her room as she walked out herself and locked it

"Okay but we need to get the others" Rex said "Like Gin and Sierra"

"I'll get Gin you get Sierra" Blaze demanded

They both nodded before running in opposite directions

_**-In the indoor Gym-**_

Gin was there as she took a deep breath in and out before her eyes shot open

She quickly took one leaped onto the tree climbing like an A-class wolf (but shes B-class) as quickly as she could

She climbed all the way to the top as she stopped the timer

"5.05 seconds huh," Gin groaned

"Is that record?" Blaze stood at the entrance door giggling

"Yeah" Gin said sarcastically before jumping down the tree and hitting the floor with her feet

"You need something?" Gin asked with a grin

Gin also known as Ayami but prefers Gin, she's a 17 year old wolf, Gin is 5'7 with a lovely natural dark skin tone, adding her attractive hourglass figure and long legs, she weighs in at about 130lbs. She also has beautiful dark navy blue waist length hair and dazzling deep blue eyes like Rex's, that match her lovely hair color in a way that crackle when she's angry, or sparkle when she's happy or exited.

Adding a long gash on her left forearm from her elbow to her wrist due to a fight, someone took out a knife and aimed straight at her but she almost dodged it so the attack was aimed at her arm and it left a Permanent scar. She also has a cute fake tattoo on her wrist that says "unbreakable" she claims that it's real but she eventually admits that she puts a new one on in the same spot every day for it to seem real.

Gin was wearing a amazing black thin strapped shirt underneath it a cute light gray tank top with a few tear marks on the bottom, along with a sexy dark blue denim jean cut-offs with silver sequins on them that reach the top of her calves, adding dark purple high tops with black laces, finger less gloves, right one black and her left one white and a black leather jacket with purple trim when it's cold outside. She also has a lovely locket in the shape of a heart that has pictures of her mom and dad in it.

"Yeah we going hunting wth an S-class!" Blaze cheered shacking Gin shoulders "Were getting caribou for sure"

"Sure I'll come, to show you guys I don't need an S-class to get food" Gin muttered brushing Blazes hands off and walking out of the gym

"Gin..." Blaze sighed following her

**_-In Sierra's room-_**

Sierra was in her room laying down on her bed listening to music

Her head bobbed up and down slightly to the beat of the music

_Rex's POV_

I knocked onto Sierra door for the second time

"Whats she doing?" Rex said to himself putting his ear onto the door "Is she even in there"

"Help meeee!" I heard her yell

"Sierra!" I panicked as I quickly took my ear off the door

I did a war cry just before backing up in the hallway and running into Sierra door slamming my shoulder into it breaking to door down

"Ow..." I rubbed my shoulder I quickly looked up meeting Sierra's eyes "Sierra..."

_Nobody POV_

Sierra stood there her blue ipod in her hand staring at Rex

"What the hell?!" Sierra roared out loud in anger

Sierra 16 year old wolf, Sierra has lovely milky white skin. She has dazzling ocean blue eyes that seem to sparkle when she's happy adding her beautiful long brown hair with yellow streaks at the end. She also has bangs. Her hair reaches her waist. She has a slim figure and is very attractive. She always puts mascara and lip gloss. Her hair is mostly flowing behind her. Her height of 5'7' and weighs 150 lbs. She has an amazing hourglass shape as well.

Sierra was wearing a cute navy blue tube top with black polka-dots surrounding it. She also wears an expensive black leather jacket over it with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Adding a fine black mini-skirt, under it black leggings that reach her knees. She has on brown combat boots and brown finger-less gloves in her hands.

"I thought you were in trouble?!" Rex quickly got up dusting himself off "You said Help Meee"

"My song I was listening to music jackass!" Sierra sighed walking towards the broken door bending down

"You better fix this" Sierra took out her earphones and threw he blue iPod onto the bed

"Sorry Sierra..." Rex than quickly remembered as he took Sierra by her hands gently lifting her back onto her feet

"What?" Sierra asked

"I forgot were going hunting!" Rex said letting go of her hands "With Ninel"

"S-class Ninel, Our Ninel" Sierra questioned

"Yupe!" Rex smiled as Sierra took off

"Wait Sierra!" Rex followed her

**_-Entrance-_**

Sierra quickly looked around looking for group

"Wheres the group?" Sierra questioned Rex

Rex pointed upwards "There waiting for us" Rex jumped onto the hovercraft "Come on!"

Sierra snickered jumping on as well as they both got lifted up to the outside world

_**-Outside (still midnight no full moon)-**_

Rex and Sierra quickly got onto the surface

"Took long enough" Blaze crossed her arms as the others stared at them

"Sorry" Rex and Sierra apologized

"Okay... I'll be the leader since I am S-class, agreed?" Ninel stated

"Agreed" The wolves nodded expected Gin who looked the other way

"Gin?" Blaze put her hand on Gins shoulder

"Come Blaze, we don't need some S-class wolf to get dinner" Gin hissed before running off into the forest

"Gin!" Blaze quickly looked at the group as Rex nodded "Ok" Blaze than nodded back before running after her friend

"What's her name?" Ninel asked

"Ayami but prefers Gin" Sierra answered "B-class like us"

"Thanks Sierra" Ninel smiled before going into her serious face

"Ok what do you guys smell?" Ninel asked

"Nothing" Rex answered

"Same" Sierra said

"I smell caribou 10 o clock, Come I got a plan" Ninel demanded as Rex and Sierra followed her

_**-Somewhere in the forest-**_

_Gin's POV_

I bent down in a bush as I spotted a caribou

It wasn't long until I heard Blaze come up beside me

"A caribou!" Blaze gasped lightly

"Yeah a caribou" I whispered having a plan

"Okay, Blaze get around the Caribou scaring him into my direction and I'll tackle it to the ground okay?" I said quietly looking at Blaze as she nodded still looking at the caribou in hunger

"Okay go" I said as Blaze quietly got around the caribou

Blaze was now behind the caribou and I was in front of it, both of us still hidden

I turned around

"I knew I can do this without a S-class wolf, so eas-

I was cut off as I heard Blaze scream

I turned back around quickly noticing the caribou gone and Blaze screaming a howling out loud

I got myself up quickly dashing over to her

I gasped noticing two boy Vampires had Blaze on the ground there fangs out ready to suck her dry as there eyes were red

I growled "Get off of her!"

"Another one?!" The redheaded vampire boy said in shock "I thought you said there was one?!" he panicked

"Sorry Ginga, I never sensed this one" The second boy got up "Maybe we'll just take both of them!" he hissed

"You got Nile!" Ginga hissed letting go of Blaze as she quickly kicked him in the face before doing a summersault backwards towards me

"Sorry Gin they came out nowhere" Blaze got onto her feet

"Ginga you Idiot why'd you let go!" Nile face palmed

"Sorry" Ginga held his face looking directly at us "Lets get em!" They said there eyes changing to a red

"Blaze ready?" I said as she nodded I felt my eyes change from blue to gold

Blaze growled dashing towards them her eyes changing to gold

* * *

**Rex: Cutting it off here!**

**Frieda: Noo Ginga, Nile you Idiots!**

**Sierra: Epic chapter!**

**Rex: As always *cheers* and also I have a question for you guys to answer if you want to when reviewing**

**_Question: What happened to the wolves Old leader, that has to do with the vampires?_**

**Frieda: HE DIED! **

**Rex: 00**

**Ninel: Make way S-class coming threw!**

**Gin: Pfft more like D-class**

**Ninel: *growls***

**Rex: Tension much! Anyways introduction done finally *sits down***

**Blaze: I cant wait for Full red moon night that's going to epic Rex!**

**Rex: Your pretty and Epic Blaze!**

**Blaze: *Sighs***

**Show: R&R Oh yeah for the people wondering I am going to continue "KIDSAV" I am Okay just hold on a little longer I will promise!**

**Rex: Byeh! **


	4. Jin X Verga X Death

_**VampiresXWolves Final Fight!**_

**Rex: New Chapter! home biscuits!**

**Frieda: Yay!**

**Rex: Thanks for the reviews guys so thoughtful! without the reviews I probably wouldn't continue**

**Blaze: No problem!**

**Kimiko: Do you want to build a snowman?**

**Gin: No...**

**Kimiko: Okay...**

**Rex: Um, I don't negative energy here! Lets get this chapter started**

**Ninel: Woot woot!**

* * *

Jin X Verga X Death

It was the same day...

_Gin's POV_

I looked over at Blaze noticing her eyes changing color from ruby red to gold as she was in her fighter stance

I grinned feeling my eyes change too "Lets destroy these vampires!" I growled

I quickly dashed towards the vampire boy known as Nile

I lifted up my leg aiming for his head in the motion

But my leg was stopped as he grabbed it and smiled mouthing the words "Nice try" as I smirked

He twisted my leg before he flung me into the air like garbage bag

I took the advantage of being in the air, as I used my force coming down hard onto Nile chest

I quickly pinned the boy down, my knees onto his muscle while punching with both my fists

_Blazes POV _

I gestured Ginga to come with one finger, as he hissed showing his fangs and running at me at high speed

I grinned swiftly turning my whole body around his to get behind him

I bent down swiping my leg under Ginga, causing him to fall hard onto his back

I quickly put one foot on to his chest "What, is that all you got?" I smirked evilly forcing my foot into his chest hearing cracking bones, He groaned in pain

I stomped onto his chest multiple times it was literally piercing him into the ground

_Gins POV_

I used much force punching Nile across the face earning blood on my fists from his busted lip and nose

Nile than got his arms out from under my knees grabbing my face and head butting me so hard causing me to fall back harshly dizzy a bit

Nile quickly wiped his nose and lip before kicking me in my hip, making my body fly across the grass and directly onto a tree

"Ah!" I yelled in pain before blood shot out of my mouth as I hit the tree my body falling of it and onto the ground

I tried picking myself up but was too late as Nile used his foot on the back of my head implanting my face into the ground forcibly

"Still wolves are so weak!" Nile took his foot off my head before grabbing my neck and lifting me up in the air

"Look at you" Nike snickered I felt the blood draining from my forehead onto the ground

"Fuck you!" I spit blood onto his face as he smirked before moving my grey tank top away from my neck

I was powerless for once... I closed my eyes as I felt his hot breath on my neck It was only a matter of time...

Without noticing I fell unconscious

_Blaze POV_

I grinned taking my foot off Ginga who was literally trapped in the ground like a turtle on his back

Ginga looked dead from my sights Blood coming out from his nose, and mouth, eyes half lidded no emotion

I laughed evilly before looking to the left noticing Nile had Gin in his hands he's mouth a few inches away from her neck my eyes widen as I yelled "Gin!" I could not make it there in time even if I tried

_Nobody POV_

In the last second, Rex suddenly appeared from the sky

"Hey Baby, keep your hands off this lady!" He smirked his feet landing onto Nile shoulder lightly before he used force and smashing Nile to the ground hard on his back

Gin fell but before hitting the ground Sierra came out of nowhere and caught her safely

Ninel finally jumped down with a caribou on her shoulder, She put it down before walking towards the injured Gin looking at her with a glare

Rex got off Niles shoulder before picking him up and roughly pinning him to a tree

"Who give's you the right to touch Gin!" Rex growled in Niles face his eyes changing to gold

"Rex" Ninel said looking at the boy "Calm down"

"No! This ass hurt my comrade" Rex yelled out loud looking deeply into Nile eyes in hatred who smirked

Rex snickered "That going to be your last smirk Vampire!" Rex opened his mouth showing his fangs ready to eat his face "When I rip out neck"

"Rex!" Ninel said more forcibly, but Rex didn't listen, The black haired teen fangs aimed for Nile neck

But Ninel came in grabbing the collar of Rex shirt and throwing him away from the vampire

Rex tumbled and slid on the grass

Ninel sighed before looking at Nile "Get out of here, before I change my mind!" Ninel growled as Nile flipped his middle finger and turned into bats flying into the sky

Ginga groaned in pain before turning in bats flying away to distance

Ninel sigh yet again, She walked over picked up the caribou on her shoulder and gesturing the group back to the lair as she ran

Blaze ran to Rex's side putting her hand on his shoulder as he sulked

She nodded at him as Rex looked at the hurt Gin before looking away sorrowfully

"Damn it to hell!" Rex clenched his fist getting up and taking Gin from Sierra hands who ran off with Blaze

He put Gin onto his back giving her a piggyback before following his friends

**-In the dorms hallway-**

_Kimiko POV_

I was walking down the dorms hallway, heading to my room

I was now at my door ready to unlock it until I saw Frieda at the corner of my eye running down the hallway towards me looking quite scared

"Kimiko!" Frieda finally reached me panting putting her hand onto my shoulder for support

"What? What is it?" I asked as she finally caught her breath

"Nile, Ginga, Both hurt badly!" Frieda yelled shacking her shoulders

I couldn't believe my ears, Ginga and Nile...

"No way..." I mumbled before running down to the nurse office as Frieda followed

**-Nurse clinic-**

I kicked open the nurse entrance door storming in with Frieda tagging along side with me as the nurses stared

I quickly open the 23rd door where Ginga and Nile were kept

I noticed Chaze leaning on the wall and Serena sitting down beside the boys

"Kimiko take a look" Serena sadly said

I ran over to them noticing bandage's across Ginga chest than Nile having a bandage across his cheeks nose and neck as they lay unconscious

_Nobody's POV_

"Wolves..." Kimiko muttered to herself clenching her fists

"No doubt..." Chaze said crossing his arms

Serena closed her eyes before getting up and slamming her fist down onto Ginga bed

"God they act like there so tough, I wish I was there!" Serena raged

"Come on Serena... They have every right to be mad" Chaze started leaning off of the wall "I mean It was our leader, Verga who tricked there last leader, which costed him his life" Chaze stuffed his hands into his pockets

"Are talking about what happened 3 years ago" Frieda said putting her hands on her hips

"Jin and Verga..." Kimiko said softly

**_Year 2050_**

_It was midnight, half moon_

_The leader of the pack, Jin deru (age 20) was dashing threw the woods at high speed searching, with his best wolves which where Ninel, and Kyoya all A-classes_

_The two plus the group leader where all wearing black clocks with hoods_

_"Master Jin, I sense her getting closer" Ninel stated putting her hood on (age 14 now)_

_"Thank you" Jin said with his deep voice putting on his hood as Kyoya and Tsubusa put theres on too_

_The group finally came to a halt as they now stood in the middle of the forest on the ground_

_"Where are these assholes" Kyoya growled under his breath_

_"Calm down Kyoya, just wait for a second" Jin commanded_

_They all waited staying perfectly still until they saw a whole bunch of bats shining in the moonlight coming towards them_

_"Here they are" Ninel took a deep breath in and out_

_They bats quickly transformed into people one girl and two boys_

_They stood there wearing flame red cloaks with hoods_

_The girl grinned her name, Verga the leader of the vampires, who stood beside her Dashan and Leo_

_"Glad you made it, love" Verga smirked taking her hood off_

_she was pale with jet black hair and red eyes_

_"Took you guys long enough" Jin also took off his hood_

_He was tanned with shaggy brown hair and gold eyes_

_"So wheres it?" Jin asked her coldly_

_"I don't know what your talking about" Verga giggled_

_"Don't play dumb Bitch!" Ninel yelled in anger bringing her fist up_

_"Of anyones a bitch, its you" Verga smiled "After all, you are a female dog" She said_

_Ninel growled as Jin touched her fist nodding as she calmed down_

_"You know what I am talking about Verga" Jin said looking back at her_

_"Oh you mean that?" Verga pointed at Dashan who held up an amulet_

_"The amulet!" Kyoya yelled_

_"Verga... you said you would give me back our amulet if I give you" Jin dug into his pocket and pulled out a golden gun with 7 bullets "This"_

_Ninel and Kyoya gasped "That the 'Scarlet Gun'" Ninel said getting in front of Jin "Master, one shot could kill anyone"_

_Kyoya came beside Ninel "And plus thats ours!" Kyoya shouted_

_"I know" Jin put his hand onto Kyoya shoulder while looking at the both of them "But right now we have no choice..." Jin said sadly "That Amulet is more important than this Gun" Jin said_

_Kyoya and Ninel moved from in front of Jin who walked up to her holding the Gun firmly_

_"Well?" Jin said about one metre away from her_

_"Good job love" Verga stroaked his cheek before giving it a kiss and taking the gun from him_

_"Dashan" Verga snapped as Dashan walked up giving Amulet to Jin_

_As the amulet touched his hand It burned the Leader palm who quickly threw it to the ground, Jin than took a leap backwards_

_"That wasn't the amulet!" Kyoya growled_

_"No duh," Verga snickered pointing the gun towards Ninel who eyes widen_

_"You lied!" Jin held his burned hand_

_"No I was just joking" Verga shrugged unzipping her cloak a bit showing the amulet "I have it right here" She snapped as Leo and Dashan charged at the group_

_Leo aimed a punch for Kyoya's head as he dodged it kicking him in the stomach_

_Leo groaned in pain before quickly grabbing Kyoya neck and throwing him to the ground_

_Dashan than tackled Ninel to the ground as she tried to punch him but was only stopped as he pinned both her hands down roughly_

_Ninel squirmed helpless as she growled Dashan hissed showing his fangs_

_"You know something" Ninel started "You quite sexy" She smirked_

_Dashan gave a questionable look before Ninel took the upper hand kneeing him in the dragon balls (**XD**) Dashan groaned in pain_

_Ninel squirmed out from under him as he got up grinning "Nice" he said_

_Dashan dashed towards her before jumping in the air_

_Ninel gasped moving away as Dashan came down crashing the ground beneath him_

_Kyoya dodged Leo stomp before quickly getting up and punching him in the face_

_Leo stumbled backwards as Kyoya took advantage and slashed his chest with his claws_

_Blood came from his chest area as he his eyes went back to normal_

_"No!" Leo yelled as he grew older and older before he was too old and completely turned to ash_

_"Leo!" Verga shouted aiming the Gun towards Kyoya "You fucker!" Verga than put her finger on the trigger and pressed it_

_Kyoya quickly turned around noticing the scarlet gun facing him_

**_BOOM!_**

_Kyoya opened his eyes noticing his master Jin infornt of him_

_"Kyoya you okay?" Jin could barely say as he feel to his knees Kyoya came to his side holding him "Master Jin!" Kyoya yelled_

_Ninel looked noticing Kyoya holding Jin and Verga holding the Gun as smoke came from it_

_"Aw seems your leadar took the hit oh well" Verga said before gesturing Dashan to leave "Right now I think its time for us to leave" Verga put the gun in her pocket before disappearing in the forest_

_"No come back you coward!" Kyoya shouted_

_Dashan took something out of his pocket amd tossed it to Ninel who caught it_

_Ninel opened her hand gasping "The amulet!?" She blinked "The real one!"_

_Dashan snickered "Next time we meet I'll have your head... Ninel" He turned into bats flying off_

_"Not before I have yours" Ninel blushed holding the amulet before running towards Kyoya and Jin_

_"No Jin you can't die!" Kyoya cried tears forming_

_"Jin please stay with us, your our leader for all wolves out there!" Ninel shouted her eyes getting teary_

_Jin smiled weakly before noticing the amulet in Ninels hands "Kyoya... Ninel, Protect that amulet with your lives..." He whispered touching both of there cheeks as they cried_

_"My times up" Jin said weakly "the amulet, don't break it... no matter what" Jin coughed out blood "It controls all of us, It breaks we die" He said tears running down his face_

_"Jin please" Kyoya said_

_Jin smiled once more before his eyes closed for good_

_"No Jin!" Ninel shouted_

_"Jin!" Kyoya cried_

Kimiko covered her mouth "Verga's pretty darn evil isn't she"

"Does that make is the bad guys?" Frieda asked softly

Chaze sighed leaning back onto the wall "I think so Frieda..."

* * *

**Rex: Okay thats a rap!**

**Frieda: What were the bad guys?!**

**Kimiko: That's Bullshit! supit Verga**

**Ninel: I can't believe an amulet can actually kill us!**

**Gin: Wipe us out! fuck you vampires!**

**Rex: Okay next chapter is the "Full red moon festival" Where wolves and Vampires finally meet properly**

**Frieda: Oh can't wait Show really!**

**Gin: But I'm injured!**

**Rex: Don't worry Gin you'll be fine**

**Blaze: Why is Verga such a bitch**

**Verga: Shut up I'm still alive you know**

**Blaze: Yeah I know**

**Rex: Question of day, for Vampires reviewers:**

_**"Would you betray Verga?"**_

**Rex: Now question for wolves reviewers:**

_**"Who has the amulet now? Ninel, Kyoya, or neither"**_

**Show: Don't forget to R&R for me!**

**Chaze: Yeah don't forget!**

**Wolves and Vampires: Byeh!**

**Rex: and don't forget to love both me and show!**


	5. Crushes X Issues

**Rex: Hey guys I'm back!**

**Kimiko: What took so long you Idiot!**

**Rex: I'm sorry but, the place where I live got effect by that storm...**

**Frieda: Nice lie baka**

**Rex: Ok OK the truth is, I lost my internet once again... but that not going to stop me! to make it up to you guys, I'll make this chapter ultra long! your welcome!**

**Serena: Good for you Rex keep it up **

**Ninel: Yeah good job Rex Woot!**

**Rex: Aw thanks you ladies, Tehe if you really like me that much. one of you could always be my girlfriend!**

**Girls: *pukes***

**Chaze: Maybe next time Rexie**

**Rex: Am I that not attractive!? **

**Show: I think your cute **

**Rex: Thanks Show I love you**

**Show: Ok on to the chapter! **

**Rex: Aren't you going to say "I love you too Rex" T.T**

**Show: Oh yeah Riga is it okay If I make Kimiko and Chaze have a **_**"thing"**_** like crushing on each other?**

**Chaze: *Winks* **

**Kimiko: *Grabs chainsaw and runs down Chaze***

**Show: Haha! Onto the Chapter *Grabs Microwave, runs down Rex***

**Show: Riga randomness is getting to me...**

* * *

_**Crushes X Issues**_

_Day 2, morning _

**Wolves Side**

**-In Gin's Head-**

_Gin's POV_

"Hello!" I yelled in a pitch black room standing in the middle, well I think the middle

"Is anyone out there!" I yelled once again still no response

Just then, a gust of wind came out of nowhere as I covered my face with my arms, as it blew threw my clothing and navy blue hair violently

"What the" I manged to say before it ended, I slowly moved my hands away from my face to see Ninel standing in front of me

"Why, why would you go alone with Blaze?" Ninel said coldly

I scoffed "Please I handled that situation perfectly" I said facing the other direction to my surprise

"You call this handled perfectly" The vermilion haired said softly

"Blaze, Rex, Sierra," My blue eyes widen as my friends laid there, blood all over there bodies

I ran towards them getting onto my knees touching the skin of Sierra cheek, noticing it was cold "No!"

"You did this..." Ninel said softly walking to my side

"No" I grunted

"Yes you ran off with Blaze, and we had to save you" The vermilion haired girl sat beside me "More Vampires came... and killed Rex, then Sierra, Lastly Blaze" She clenched her fist

"So this is the prize we have to pay" I stood up looking down at them "My friends die because of your carelessness!" I pointed at her as she stood up surprised

"I don't know how your getting into my head but, I'll never give in to you Ninel!" I said getting closer to her

Ninel smirked "Gin your smart"

"Because this is a dream" I said before trying to punch Ninel in the face but she quickly disappeared

I looked at the group as they disappeared as well

**-In the lair- (Nurse's clinic)**

_Tsubusa's POV_

"Gin got hurt pretty badly huh," I said looking down at her who lay there in the nurse clinic's bed, Her forehead warped with bandage's

Blaze nodded in agreement "But both me, Rex and Sierra know Gin very well" The red head girl sat down on the bed softly "She's a strong girl"

The vermilion haired girl shook her head side to side in frustration "Why though, why would you and her leave like that" Ninel said

Blaze shrugged "Gin does what she wants, when she wants" She answered

"That's how Gin works Ninel" Sierra added "a lot like me" She snickered as Ninel glared at her

I sighed before noticing Gin's eyes flutter open as she held her head groaning in pain

"Gin!" I said softly as the group all looked at her

"Your okay!" Sierra smiled relieved

"Mhm..." She mumbled getting her upper body up a bit holding her head still "Man what a fight huh?"

Rex hugged her "Oh Gin I'm so happy your okay!" the jet black haired boy smiled as Blaze hugged her as well "Me too"

"Okay can't breath..." She said softly as Rex and Blaze let go laughing

Gin looked around as Ninel caught her eyes, glaring at her

"Ayami... you one of the stupidest wolfs I ever meet" Ninel said roughly leaning onto the wall "I'm sorry for being so direct, but you can't go off by yourself into the forest with a partner unless your an S-class, which your not" the vermilion haired girl stated "You could of died"

Gin grunted "S-class this, S-class that, SHUD UP BITCH!" Gin manged to say before holding her head again "You think your so tough... but in the inside your just a lost puppy" The navy blue haired girl snickered

Ninel crossed her arms grinning "Lost puppy... that's a new one" She stared at Gin who stared back "Asshole" Ninel whispered

Sierra got up standing "OKAY! NO OFFENSE BUT BOTH OF YOU ARE LOST PUPPY'S!" she stated her mind of opinion

"What?" Both Ninel and Gin glared at Sierra who looked both of them in the eye

"I mean Wolves work together and you guys are totally not" The brown haired girl raged "Can I still call you guys wolves..." Sierra started "Or maybe Vampires, who betray one and other you pick!"

Kyoya and Ninel eyes widen at the statement as they both looked down, quietly

"Um..." Rex interrupted "Vampires are dicks... just saying" I giggled

Gin started a small laugh as Rex said that

Soon everyone started laughing at the statement enjoying them self's for a while

_Nobody's POV_

"Okay!" Sierra wiped a tear from eye "The Full Red Moon is tonight guys"

"What!" Kyoya said surprisingly "Isn't it like next week?"

"No" Sierra scratched her head "Well That's what I heard" She flicked her long brown hair

"Are you sure?" Rex questioned her

Just then a howl could be heard for all ears of the wolves

"Master Rei calling us" Ninel stated getting off the wall before leaving as Kyoya followed her

"Okay Gin you need any help?" Sierra asked smiling

"Nah but thanks for the offer guys..." The navy blue haired girl said softly

Sierra walked out followed by Blaze

"Don't worry Gin I'll kill all the vampires I promise!" Rex put his hand on Gin's shoulder smiling with teeth showing his fangs

Gin grinned nodding "Don't make a girl a promise you can't keep Rex"

"I always keep my promises babe" The jet black haired boy gave her a thumbs up as Tsubusa glared at Rex before he left

Gin smiled slightly before looking at Tsubusa "Why you here?" the navy blue haired girl asked the sliver haired teen softly

"I heard you got hurt so I came... what, do you want me to leave?" Tsubusa answered getting up out of the chair

"No..." Gin shyly took his hand as he sat back down "But you do have to go to that meeting so..."

Tsubusa smirked before kissing Gin on the forehead "I swear you scare me sometimes..." the sliver haired teen put his hand onto her head before gazing into her blue eyes "Trust your teammates"

Gin blushed before breaking eye contact with him and looking at the ground sorrowfully "It's just that Ninel chick pisses me off..." Gin pouted

Tsubusa sighed before taking his hand off Gin head slowly "But you need to understand Gin, You can't do everything by yourself" He said crossing his arms

Gin groaned before putting the covers over her body ignoring him now "Whatever as my boyfriend, you should understand my feeling..." Gin said aggressively

Tsubusa narrowed his eyes "And as your boyfriend" He turned facing the exit "I'm trying to help you... so you won't get killed" Tsubusa left closing the door

Gin angurly tossed the sheets off herself holding her forehead "Why is he always right..." she said to herself

**-In the Auditorium-**

_Ninel POV_

Rex and Masamune sat together while I sat with Kyoya, and Sierra with Tsubusa and Blaze

Everybody was so loud waiting for the leader to come out

Kyoya leaned towards me whispering "Ninel I know you have the Amulet"

My eyes widen in surprise "I thought you had it!?" I said to him as I panicked

His eyes widen "Didn't Dashan Give it to you!" Kyoya pointed

"Yeah but then I gave it to-" I started as I got interrupted by another howl

"What now!" Kyoya growled in anger as I grinned, of course I have it, I never give Master Rei the Amulet

A single light shot onto a lady who looked about 25 years, she had curly short brown hair with red glasses and green eyes while her skin looked as pale as vampires

"She's fat as hell, how is she a wolf" I heard Masamune voice echoed threw out the room

I turned my head towards him as he waved to me smiling

"Masamune..." I whispered turning back

"Shh!" Kyoya hushed me pulling my hair

I gave a annoyed face before slapping his hand away watching the lady

She growled at the comment before talking "Hello! wolves, Yumi here, okay as you guys know they seem to be planning The Full Red Moon ball earlier this year" She begun

"See, I knew" Sierra said to Blaze who nodded in agreement

"Guess you were right Sierra" the sliver haired teen known as Tsubusa smiled

"Aren't I always" Sierra flicked her brown hair once again

The fat lady sighed "The Full Red Moon is taking place tonight as well" She said before a man came from behind her

"Master! I thought you weren't coming!?" The fat lady stuttered as he nodded and she came off the stage

I gasped "Master" as I heard Masamune yell "Master Rei!"

The crowd went wild as Rei calmed everyone down, Rei has dark blue short and shaggy hair, with pure black eyes, as for his skin he was dark, also looks 25 years

"Al-rightly, I want to make this clear to all wolves" Rei started "I don't want anyone fighting any of the vampire's tonight" Rei stated

"Also I don't want anyone mocking them what so ever" Rei pointed at a few wolves including Rex who snickered

"I want this night to go smoothly and friendly!" Master Rei said walking around the stage area

"Smoothly yeah right..." Tsubusa growled

"Oh quit your bickering Tsubusa" Blaze nudged him

"And I also want to say... That the amulet is safe in my hands" Rei held up the amulet as the wolves all howled in pleasure

"How does one amulet control all of us?" I asked Kyoya who shrugged

"Do you think he'll ever tell us?" Kyoya asked me

"Maybe if we ask" I answered before slowly turning around and gesturing Rex to ask the question as he nodded

"Hey Rei I have a question!" Rex yelled on the top of his lungs with waving hands as Rei nodded allowing Rex to ask his question

"How does one amulet control us? does it kill us or what?" Rex asked out loud

"Yeah or do we just perish... I'm confused Master Rei!" Masamune added holding his head

Soon the whole theater begun chatting and talking about the amulet

Rei calmed them down once again before taking a deep breath in and out

"This amulet does not kill us off... In fact it does nothing at all" Rei shouted holding it up in the air proudly

'What but Master Jin told me and Kyoya that...' I thought before looking at Kyoya who looked at me surprised

"What!" Masamune and Rex yelled in unison as the whole auditorium begun chatting and yelling

"B-but!" I stood up quickly yelling getting everyone's attention "That amulet has been in this tribe lives for how long and we were all told the same thing from Master Jin himself, that amulet has great power and value!" I shouted at him

Kyoya also got up "Master Jin died in me and Ninel arms for crying out loud!" Kyoya pointed at Rei "You know nothing of that amulet, let alone saying it has no value or control over us" Kyoya growled at Rei

Rei stared at me and Kyoya noticing something "Died in your arms eh," Rei said to himself

"There must be something about the amulet, It couldn't just be fake for how many years and years to come!" Sierra got up raging

"Have we been defending nothing!? All the wolves who die trying to defend it for nothing!" Blaze also got up yelling at Rei

"This is Bullshit!" Rex shouted

"Shut up and Sit down, Ninel, Rex, Sierra, Blaze, Masamune, and Kyoya!" Rei ordered

They all obeyed and sat down other than me as stood glaring at Rei who stared at me unpleasing

Kyoya quickly took my arm using force to sit me down before pinching me cheek and pulling my face towards his and whispering "He's on to us Ninel don't make a scene here" he whispered in my ear as I nodded

Kyoya quickly let go fake smiling at Rei who grinned

Rei started "Lets just say, that this amulet can create a war" Rei sighed "It controls our mind to think everyone's our enemy including our own comrades..."

"But this is not the real Amulet!" Rei said coldly as everyone gasped

**Vampires Side!**

_**-**_**Frieda's dorm-**

_Frieda POV_

God I hate the mornings, so much useless sunlight that I don't need

I was under my bed covers groaning at the sunlight which flooded my room, going threw my curtains

Waiting for night to hit which was also the Full Red Moon ball

"I can't wait for the ball" I said to myself smiling Before I heard my stomach growl

"Crap I'm so thirsty!" I said before tossing my covers off myself and jumping out of bed hissing at the sunlight which where going threw the cracks in the curtains

I quickly got outside locking my door and going to a vending machine on the right side of the dorms hallway

I put a dollar fifthty in it and clicked the blood glass bottle which wasn't real human blood but animal blood, Its quickly got put into the slot as I took it out

I busted the cap off before gusling it down like a thirsty villager

I took a breath almost done the bottle

"Drinking Animal blood again?" I heard a familer voice come from behind me

"Oh hey Kimiko your up earlier" I said smiling with teeth

Kimiko giggled "Your teeth look so red from the drink and you got some running down your chin" The raven haired girl laughed "You look so evil"

I blushed before wiping my chin quickly "your the evil one here" I said to her

Kimiko sighed "Drinking animal blood all the time is not good for you Frieda, you need some human blood" She said putting her hand on my shoulder

"But taking Human's blood is so cruel, I feel" I stated my mind drinking the rest of the bottle before tossing it into the garbage

"But it's out natural, we can't live off animal blood and you know that" She sighed "Why not ask Masamune for some blood?" She suggested

I gasped slapping her hand away "Are you crazy!? If I bite Masamune he'll lose his power genius!" I shouted

"Oh yeah I forgot my bad" Kimiko laughed "Then come with me and Serena, We going blood hunting!" She flicked her black hair in my face on purpose

"Right now?" I asked moving her hair out of my face

"Yeah, Don't worry we'll be back in time for the meeting Madam Verga has for us Vampires" Kimiko smiled grabbing my hand and leading me somewhere

**-Mall parking lot-**

_Serena POV _

I was outside the sunlight totally burning me but that's not going to stop me from getting something to drink

I waited at a parking lot close to a mall for Kimiko and Frieda to come

"Sorry took so long Serena" Kimiko said flashing in followed by Frieda

"Ah you actually came Frieda, nice!" I gave a thumbs up

"Lets just get this over with" Frieda pouted as Kimiko tossed her arm over the cherry haired girl shoulder grinning

"Looks like we found a prey" I smirked as a 16 year old teenage boy walked into the parking lot alone

"Here Frieda, you take this one" Kimiko teased

"But how, do I just go up and bite the boy?" She panicked

"There's a rule Frieda, boys vampires usually use force and take out there prey, for girls we have to be flirty than aim for the neck!" I explained nodding my head "Or yeah, you could just go bite him your pick"

"Really?" The cherry haired girl gulped "Okay I do my best!" She got up before leaving she turned back towards us

"This isn't cheating on Masamune is it?" She asked

"No" Me and Kimiko said in unison as she nodded and carried on

_Frieda POV_

I nervously walked towards the guy poking him on the shoulder he quickly turned around

"Oh hi" He said slickly checking me out

"Um, hello" I said shacking a bit since I never done this before, Well flirt with someone not suck someones blood

I quickly looked back to see Kimiko and Serena giving me thumbs up before taking a deep breath in and out and looking back at the boy

"I sorry was I disturbing you?" I asked batting my eyelashes as he blushed

"Nah not really cutie" He said getting closer to me as I smiled cutely "Your hair color is beautiful"

"Thank you" I flicked my cherry colored hair flirty

"What's your name?" He asked me biting his lip

"Lauren... Lauren eva" I lied the sexiest way I could as he nodded "Whats your name handsome?"

"Zero" He said "Zero junio" He grinned, Zero had wild blond hair with to scars coming across his cheeks alot like naruto's but whatever, Green eyes and white skin wearing a black sweat suit

My stomach growled once more as I blushed he smiled "You hungry huh, want to go get something to eat with me?"

"Um, thanks for the offer but I got to go now" I said sighing "Too bad..."

"Aw, really your so pretty though" He pouted "Can I at least get a hug?"

"Of course you can love" I giggled as out bodies embraced each other

"You smell really good" He whispered in my ear

"You too" I said my eyes going red as I opened my mouth my fangs showing before I pierced my fangs into his neck

I heard him gasped at first before he started slightly yelling in pain trying to let go of me as I held him tightly

'Mhm... he's blood taste good but not the best' I thought to myself before taking one more suck

I let go of the boy who fell to the floor as I wiped the blood off my chin and licking my lips

"Nice Frieda!" I heard Kimiko yell coming from behind me and hugging me "That was not bad" Serena said smiling giving a thumbs up

The boys body disintegrated in dust as Serena laughed "I forgot that happens" The flame red haired girl pointed

Kimiko grinned before pointing at me directly "Let me show you hows it's done Frieda love" Kimiko said looking for a human

_Kimiko POV_

I soon found a 15 year old girl walking into the parking lot alone

"Ha! guys I found my target!" I shouted pointing at her as Frieda and Serena face palmed

"You shouldn't say that out loud Kimiko" The red head known as Serena sighed "Don't be reckless"

"Ok mother" I snickered as Serena rolled her pure black eyes

I quickly jumped out of the bush we where hiding in and into eye sight in the parking lot

I gasped noticing some guy talking to her, and he looked like Chaze?

"Chaze?" I said to myself eyeing the boy who quickly glanced my way and winked before looking back at the girl

I gulped as he got behind her hugging her playfully as they laughed together I hissed quietly before jumping back into the bush

"Kimiko?" Serena asked curious

"What!?" I snapped at the her crossing my arms

"Are you jealous?" Frieda asked her eyebrows going up and down

"I am not!" I shouted at her

"Yeah are so!" The flame haired girl snickered before looking up out of the bush to notice Chaze wiping his mouth and the girl's body on the floor disintegrating

"Don't worry sugar he's not with her" Serena said winking at me as I hissed at her

"I don't like Chaze!" I shouted

"Oh come on! Chaze is not a bad guy, He's so your type Kimiko!" Frieda said hugging herself in a lovey dovey way "Just like me and Masamune"

I rolled my eyes as Serena grinned "Don't worry Frieda, Chaze probably already banged her" The flame haired girl teased

I blushed different shades of red before getting up and shouting "We did not!"

"We did not what?" A voice whispered in my ear as I sprung

"Speaking of Chaze" Serena giggled

"Hello Chaze" Frieda waved

"Hello ladies" Chaze bowed before taking my hand and kissing it "Kimiko"

I blushed even redder before taking my hand away "Hi Chaze" I said bitterly

"Whats up?" Serena asked

"Ah nothing much just chilling" Chaze answered slickly

"Um, I think me and Frieda gotta get going huh, Frieda" The flame haired girl nudged the cherry haired girl as she nodded "Y-yeah!'

"Bye guys" Frieda and Serena waved bye as I gave them a death glare before they flashed out

"So Kimiko, we had sex?" Chaze asked grinning

I blushed "You heard that!?" I sighed "Ok it's official your insane"

The black haired boy giggled "Oh am I now?"

I glared at him "yes you are, you took my prey" I said to him "Jeez whats wrong with boys these days" I turned myself around looking in the other direction crossing my arms

"Whats wrong with us boys these days is that..." Chaze came behind me putting his arms around my waist hugging me lightly "Is that girls like you seem to catch our eyes..." He whispered in my ear as I shivered slightly

"Pervert, you probably flirt with girls like this all the time" I said

"No I don't flirt with girls anymore when I have you Kimiko" He grinned "You caught my attention and soon I will have to make you my girlfriend" He said

"Please I not easy as most girls out there" I snickered

"I know you actually make me put up a sweat trying impress you, that's why I like you" Chaze held on tighter "Your really cute and interesting Kimiko"

"Arg you make me sick!" I blushed getting out of his grip "I'm going to find myself a human don't follow me!" I smiled at him before flashing out

Ok I know Chaze is going to follow me... when I think about it, he's not that bad, kind of cute...

_Nobody POV_

**-In the Forest-**

Frieda sat in a tree waiting for her friend Serena too get a drink as she hummed some of her favorite music to herself

Serena quickly found her second target now as hid behind a tree

The red head girl quickly came from behind the 16 year old boy wandering in the forest and forcible pierced her fangs within his neck

The boys struggled before yelling in pain

Serena continue drinking his blood as she grinned before letting him go and laughing evilly

The boys body fell as she licked her lips "Damn I'm good" The red head girl smirked before she meet back up with The cherry haired girl

"What took so long we have to go to Madam Verga meeting now!" Frieda pouted in the tree sitting down

Serena shrugged "Who cares Verga is a dope" she put her hands on her hips "I took one boy and one girl, man did there blood taste good" The red head girl laughed

"Two people you sucked dry?" Frieda questioned before smiling "Whoa new record!" Frieda smiled

Serena shook her head before walking "I did way more than that before" The red head snickered "Ok lets go to that useless meeting now" She flashed out

Frieda quickly looked around wondering if Chaze and Kimiko where coming to the meeting, The cherry haired girl sighed before flashing out as well

**-In the Auditorium-**

_Dashan POV _

I sat with Nile and Ginga as they continued bickering about who drunk more humans, not to mention how loud the auditorium was waiting for madam Verga

"Oh will you two be quite, the both of you got pretty badly injured by some wolves yesterday be happy your not dead!" I snapped "If it wasn't for Ninel..." I said crossing my arms

"Your right I guess" The red head agreed

"Wait Dashan, do you like a wolf?" Nile asked in disgust

"No you Idiot" I answered stiffly, leaning into my chair

"Good because wolves and vampires are not a loud to date or meet or-" Nile got interrupted by my hand covering his mouth

"You think an S-class like me doesn't know that?" I glared at him as he shrugged

I took my hand off his mouth before noticing the two B-class girls I've seen before, walk down the ramp to the first row

"Isn't that Serena and Frieda?" Ginga asked

"Serena?" Nile stood up and yelled "Serena!"

She glanced back noticing it was Nile before giving him the finger as Frieda nudged her before they both sat down

"I love you too whore!" Nile yelled once more with a snicker but this time Serena stood back up and walked into our row

She glared at Nile before grabbing his throat and chocking him "Say that again" She grinned as Nile tapped onto her shoulder needing breath

I tapped her on the arm as she looked at me before grinning and holding Nile neck tighter

I glared at her before getting up and taking her hand off Nile throat forcibly as she gave me a death glare

"That's enough Serena" I said to her as she stuck her tong out at me before taking her leave to go sit back with Frieda

I sat back down as Nile panted "Nile don't yell out something so supit next time" I sighed

Nile nodded coughing a bit before a spot light shined onto the stage

Everyone went quite noticing it was nobody but Madam Verga herself in the light as she grinned everyone went wild screaming her name

Verga opened her red eyes before calming them down

"Hello my amazing looking vampires" Verga yelled with a smirk

Verga walked around the stage before getting serious "Now I don't anyone being reckless tonight! got it!" She shouted whipping her jet black hair out of her face

"I don't want anyone making fun of wolves also" Verga said staring at some vampires who groaned

"Also to add" Verga than quickly to out the **Fake** amulet "I still have to power to destroy all of them in my hands right now!" She yelled as all the vampires roared in pleasure

I grinned because I gave the real Amulet to Ninel just before she left with the scarlet gun

"Also I have the scarlet gun!" Verga smiled showing a bit of her fangs "For now vampires we are winning this war!"

* * *

**Rex: Cutting it off here fella's! yeah a lot of POV's I know, That's how Show works!**

**Frieda: Aww! Good chapter tho Show**

**Show: Thanks Frieda, and as you noticed the first official couple is Gin X Tsubusa who are dating already, then there's Rex X loner who are in love!**

**Rex: HEY!**

**Show: teehe...**

**Rex: And also **_**grace of light**_** asked why I'm so against vampires, well I can't tell you because that would be a spoiler alert, But Vampires suck just saying~~~~**

**Kimiko: *Reeves chainsaw* You want to die or what Rex!? this is why your single!**

**Rex: N-NO! I said vampires suck blood! hehee...**

**Show: Well to properly answer your question I want him to be more like **_**Eren from ATTACK ON TITAN!**_** but you'll understand more at the ending **_**grace of light**_

**Serena: She coming after you!**

**Rex: What?!**

**Kimiko: *Kills Rex with Chainsaw***

**Show: Aw! You killed Rex... good thing I got another one**

**Rex#2: Kimiko put the chainsaw down!**

**Kimiko: *Kills Rex #2* MWHAHAHAHAHAH! got anymore!**

**Show: Yeah I do as a matter of fact **

**Rex#3: Please don't kill me, leave me alone! *Runs away to america***

**Kimiko: *Runs to america***

**Blaze: Okay this is getting ****ridicules**

**Ninel: I know like really!**

**Show: Okay! Anyways next chapter is the Full Red Moon Ball, FOR SURE THIS TIME!**

**Gin: R&R **

**Frieda: Farewell!**


	6. FRM X Disaster PART 1

**Show: Show is back for yet another chapter for Show's lovely readers **

**Ninel: Ninel wants to know why Show is talking in third person**

**Show: Show just feels like it, and also Show was surprised at how many like _ATTACK ON TITAN_ as much as show does! and also Yes GoldenAngel I did watch _Rosario + Vampire_ which was a really cute anime loved it and I do think Frieda is a lot like Moka Akashiya **

**Frieda: Aw thanks show**

**Rex: How about you be Moka and I'll be Tsukune for a night *Wink Wink***

**Frieda: Cute, but I only go that far with Masamune**

**Rex: Aw Come On!**

**Gin: Gin thinks Rex is not going to get a date**

**Rex: Rexie is heartbroken because Rex's girl, has been stolen by Tsubusa! **

**Gin: Gin says you never really had a chance **

**Blaze: Blaze thinks Rex can get a girl, just none of Blaze and her friends**

**Kimiko: KIMIKO WANTS TO FIRE A GUN AND EAT SOME INSANE PILLS ADDING PINK RAINBOWS! even though Kimiko dosen't like them **

**Show: Show thinks Kimiko has lost her mind, but Show likes it**

**Rex: Rex thinks Kimiko and Chaze are going to dance togather **

**Chaze: Chaze thinks Kimiko is really hot**

**Kimiko: Kimiko wants a chainsaw!**

**Frieda: Frieda has a chainsaw **

**Kimiko: Kimiko wants**

**Frieda: Frieda says no because Kimiko is crazy**

**Kimiko: Kimiko knows crazy is the new cool**

**Rex: Rex agrees**

**Show: Show agrees too **

**Ninel: Ninel thinks Show should start the chapter already**

**Show: Show agrees**

* * *

_**FRM X Disaster PART 1**_

_day 2, midnight_

_Rex's POV_

Its finally time, time to get me some hot wolf supermodel as a date to the Full Red Moon ball of course

I was still in my dorm with Masamune who was sitting on my bed, as I stood before him wondering what to wear

"Ok dude, this one or this one?" I asked him holding up a white tuxedo in my left hand then a grey one in my right

"Go with the one on the left" Masamune pointed "Because you have jet black hair so, it'll make you look more dangerous" He gave a thumbs up

"You think so!" I shouted tossing the other one onto the bed "Well I hope some girl out there will be able to tame this bad boy" I smirked showing my fang

"Well you might look good, but as number one wolf in the world" He pointed at himself "I look even better!" He yelled getting up

"Oh yeah!" I shouted at him

"Yeah, actually lets have a bet" We got face to face

"Lets ask most people who looks better when we get there!" Masamune suggested as I snorted

"That'll most likely will be me buddy" I giggled before walking into the washroom

"We'll see Rex, we'll see, anyways I'm going to my dorm to change meet you there buddy" Masamune yelled before I heard the door shut

"I'm so going to win" I said taking off my shirt and grinning "And when I do, I'll show off my supermodel date and shove it into his little pretty number one face!" I laughed

I quickly stopped noticing what I said "Did I say _pretty_ number one face" my eye twitched before I shivered in disgust

_**-FRM (Full Red Moon) ball room entrance- **_

_Nobody POV _

Frieda, Serena, Kimiko all stood at the entrance looking at some wolves and vampires go inside

"Wow, there's a lot of people" The cherry haired girl stated her mind

"When you get so tall?" Serena questioned looking slightly up at Frieda who blushed

Frieda was wearing a lovely, flowing and sparking red velvet dress that reaches the floor, that contains frills at the very bottom adding glitter as well. the top of the dress has diamond embedded in the middle with some more glitter all the way through, adding her red pumps that are 5-ichs making her look like a tall sexy model, she also wears cute white silk gloves, a beautiful emerald necklace with a special charm that only she has, don't forget her platinum ring on her left middle finger, and long, droopy amazing diamond earrings that almost touch her neck. As for dazzling cherry red hair, it is in elegant curls with a side braid on the right side of her hair, looking like it took hours.

Frieda giggled "It's my red pumps" She lifted her dress slightly off the ground showing her red heels "Aren't they cute" She blushed showing them off

"Oh totally!" Kimiko clapped

"You don't care, do you" The cherry haired girl pouted putting her dress down

"You read my mind" Serena and Kimiko said at the same time as Frieda sighed

"Well at least I don't look emo" Frieda snorted in a friendly matter

Serena smirked "Thanks"

The flame haired girl known as Serena was wearing a beautiful royal blue Gothic dress with a heart shaped bodice, The dress reaches her knees, adding her pair of sliver high heels. She also wears a amazing pendant and pair of cute royal blue heart shaped earrings.

"Yeah you do, all you need is some dark makeup" Kimiko snickered pointing at Serena who blushed before shaking her head

"Says the one looks like a pineapple!" Serena ranted

The black haired girl blushed "Excuse' me!"

Kimiko was wearing a beautiful black thigh length turtleneck ruffle end dress with big cute sliver cross in the middle, adding a pair of her black stocking and matching sexy high heel laced boots, don't forget her amazing white finger less gloves.

"How do I look like a pineapple..." Kimiko started "That doesn't even make sense!" The black haired girl yelled staring at Serena who stuck out her tongue

"Ok girls clam down" Frieda smiled "Lets just go in and have a good time" Frieda said

"Your right" Serena agreed smiling

"Lets P.A.R.T.Y!" Kimiko shouted grabbing her friends arms and running up the stairs

"Wait Kimiko I can't run in heels!" Frieda panicked as they ran into the ball room

_**-In the FRM Ball room-**_

"Whoa!" Frieda yelled in excitement

"Whoa is right" Serena smiled

"This place look amazing!" Kimiko said admiring the beautiful decorations

"Hey there's Ginga, Nile, and Dashan!" The black haired girl waved before the girls walked up to them

"Hey boys" Serena winked "Looking good" the girl redhead checked them out

"Ah thanks" Ginga blushed

Ginga wore a black tuxedo with a blue shirt in the inside adding his black dress shoes, He also was wearing his white scarf adding he took off his head band and greased his hair back looking quite sexy

Nile wore a grey tuxedo with white inside shirt adding his white dress shoes and white chain, he put his hair normal but took off his face paint

Dashan wore a halfway unbutton white dress top with white dress pants and golden chain adding his white dress shoes, he made his hair look more wild than before

Ginga quickly checked the girls out "I can say the same for you"

"Aw thanks" Kimiko smiled pinching Ginga cheek in a cute way "That unlike you ginga, I always thought you had a thing for guys"

Ginga blushed before pouting struggling from her grip "I'm not GAY!" the boy redhead yelled

"So, did you guys see madam Verga anywhere?" Frieda asked softly

"Yeah as a matter of fact" Nile started before turning slightly and pointing "She over there"

"I see" Kimiko nodded letting go of Ginga cheek "I don't think that's her Nile" she added

"Verga got uglier" Serena snickered as Frieda nudged her "Its not her Serena so stop being rude"

"Have anyone seen Chaze?" Kimiko asked nervously looking around

"Oh yeah I seen him" Serena snickered "Last night..." She laughed "I'm on a roll"

"Shut up!" Kimiko crossed her arms turning the other way blushing massively while closing her eyes

"Whoa whose that?" Nile pointed at a group of girls

"They look like wolves" Serena stated

_**-Across the room-**_

There stood Sierra, Blaze, Gin, and Tsubusa all together

"Hm... place not half bad huh Blaze?" Sierra looked around admiring the decorations

"Agreed" Blaze nodded also looking around

Sierra wore an angelic elegant royal blue floor length gown that is form fitting till her knees than loose from there, the gown includes a tube top with cute black gem embroiled in the center. her belt is sparkly black with a small lovely white bow on her left, she also wears dazzling royal blue gloves that reach her elbows. adding a beautiful sapphire pendent that lies on her chest as a necklace, for shoes she wears simple sliver shoes that have pointed heels and cute bows decorating them in the center. As for her lovely locks of brown wavy hair, she made it look even more wavier like a super model perfectly falling to her shoulders

"Hey Gin you sure your alright?" Tsubusa asked putting her arm around her shoulder in a loving way

"Yeah I'm fine" Gin blushed nuzzling onto her boyfriend's chest "Trust me" She said softly

"Oh! you too are so cute together" Sierra blushed holding her cheeks

"And you both look very sexy too" Blaze noticed looking at both of them "and matching a bit with the blue"

Gin was wearing a lovely light blue strapless floor length dress with cute dark purple swirl design that wraps around her entire dress. She also wears a pair of sexy dark purple heels, her elegant sliver locket, and a pair of dark purple elbow length gloves adding beautiful golden colored bracelets on each arm

As for Tsubusa, He was wearing a black unbutton tuxedo with dark blue shirt inside, adding a dark blue napkin in his pocket on the right, with his black dress pants and his shiny black dress shoes and a sliver chain, as for his hair he straighten it to make him look more dangerous

"Aw thanks Blaze and Sierra" Tsubusa and Gin said in unison before they blushed

"Hm, Blaze you look twice as good too" Gin pointed before grinning "Loving the dress"

Blaze wore a cute red strapless knee length dress with black waist belt adding a pair of sexy black strap on heels and three black ankles on her left leg. As for her lovely flame hair, which is now braided into small braid on the top of her head

"I just went simple, but thanks Gin" Blaze blushed

"You know Tsubusa... Gin's been a bad girl lately not listen to the leader of the packs" Sierra teased

"Yeah, I think she needs a good spanking or some punishment" Blaze said in a tone Gin hated

"No I don't!" Gin hissed

"Is it just me or do you guys feel people watching us?" Sierra said softly eyeing the group of girls and boys across the room

"Your not the only one Sierra" Gin sighed before looking across the room

"Its the vampires over there" Blaze grinned "Maybe we should go say hi"

"Fuck that, maybe we should go over there and give them a beat down for staring so hard" Sierra clenched her fists before Blaze touched it softly

"Remember what Master Rei said, just ignore them" Blaze smiled letting go as The brunette nodded

"Hey have you guys seen Kyoya, Rex, Masamune, and that dumb S-class anywhere?" Gin asked with a hiss

"Well it seems Rex and Masamune said there were going to be a little late" Blaze stated

"As always, those two..." Tsubusa smiled bitterly

"And Ninel and Kyoya...ah there they are" Blaze pointed as the group looked back at the two walking in

"Are Ninel and Kyoya a thing?" Sierra asked leaning towards the flame haired girl who shrugged

"I don't think so" Tsubusa answered

"I think Kyoya likes her" Gin said softly as the sliver haired teen looked at her

"Um, Gin would you like to dance" Tsubusa took his arm off her shoulder and held her hands with his hands

"I not really a dancer..." The navy blue haired girl blushed looking at the ground

Tsubusa blushed "Don't worry I'll lead you" Tsubusa smirked before kissing her hands and cutely leading her threw the crowd and onto the dance floor

"How cute huh Sierra?" Blaze grinned looking at the two

"Sierra?" Blaze noticed Sierra didn't respond as she looked back noticing the brunette was gone

"Sierra?!" The flame haired girl panicked before looking at the food table noticing she was there looking at the food her eyes sparking

Blaze sighed before walking over to her

**-With Ninel and Kyoya-**

"Wow look at this place..." Ninel said looking at the decorations

"Yeah this place looks amazing but..." Kyoya took glance at Ninel outfit "Not as amazing as you Ninel" Kyoya blushed as Ninel looked at Kyoya with a smile

Ninel was wearing a lovely white strapless formal ballroom gown that is ankle length, the bodice of the lovely dress is a sweetheart neck line and it's encrusted with emerald gems on the top portion of the bodice. The lower half of the dress is a tiered skirt with three layers, She also wears a cute pair wrist length white laced gloves and a pair of sexy sliver strapped sandals with 3-ich heels. For jewelry, Ninel wears a pair of emerald floral earrings on and a beautiful sliver necklace with a emerald flower pendent on it. As for Ninel hair, it is in side curls that fall to the left perfectly adding a dazzling green rose adorned to it

"Thanks Kyoya, who knew you were such a gentleman" Ninel smiled with teeth showing a bit of her fangs as Kyoya fake coughed hiding his blush

"You look good too Kyoya" Ninel commented

Kyoya was wearing a red muscle tee shirt with a long black open jacket and black skinny jeans and Red shoes, adding black gloves with his hair looking normal but out of the ponytail

"Thanks Ninel that means a lot" Kyoya grinned

"Hey isn't that Ayami and Tsubusa dancing together" Ninel pointed as Kyoya looked

'Yeah it is" The green haired boy squinted

"Lets join them on the dance floor!" Ninel smiled before grabbing Kyoya hand and rushing onto the dance floor with Kyoya "I thought you hated Gin?" Kyoya asked

"I do, that's why I'm not dancing anywhere near her" Ninel smiled "I just want to dance"

Kyoya smirked before softly putting his hands onto her hips as Ninel warped her hands around his neck smiling before they started swaying side to side slowly

"I heard Master Rei already here" Ninel whispered

"Yeah I think he is" Kyoya whispered back

**-Across the room-**

_Frieda POV_

I was talking to everybody hoping Masamune would show up

Before I knew it I felt someone tap my shoulder I gasped noticing it had to Masamune

I quickly looked back as my eyes widen at the sight of Rex, his friend

"Rex?" I gulped as he winked at me

Rex was wearing a white halfway unbuttoned tux with black inside shirt, adding his white dress pants and white shiny shoes. He was also wearing a sliver chain and white gloves and his hair spiked up

"Hey you already know my name beautiful" He grinned, I don't think he knew It was me from a few nights ago

"I'm a vampire, Fri-

"FRIEDA!" I heard a familer voice echo threw my head before Masamune came running towards us

"F-Frieda!" Rex shouted pointing at me as i shyly waved "Hi"

Masamune finally caught up to us before he started catching his breath

Masamune was wearing a black tuxedo with green shirt inside adding his black dress pants and black dress shoes with black gloves, he also greased his hair back

"You look amazing Cherry girl sorry I was late" He panted before giving me a bouquet of flowers well I think it was flowers

"Frieda! shit Masamune, I swear she was a wolf supermodel or something!" Rex panicked

"Dude, what the hell man!" Masamune shouted at Rex

"Doesn't matter Frieda the asshole here she couldn't just say that she was Frieda" Rex gagged in disgust "Vampire..."

"Rex Master Rei said no making fun of vampires genius" Masamune flicked his forehead

"SWEETS!" I yelled in pleasure looking into the boutique and it was cookies and gummy bears and a whole bunch of sweets my favorite

"Arg! This isn't over!" Rex yelled out loud before walking away

"Yeah I figure Sweets are way better than flowers cherry girl" Masamune blushed "So I got you some"

"Oh Masamunu thank you so much" I hugged him "and you look really nic-I mean sexy tonight" I giggled letting him go

"Thanks and again sorry for being late" He blushed before he took my hands "I make up for it on the dance floor" He lead me to the dance floor

He put his hand onto my waist area softly before I warped my hands around his neck as we started swaying in a lovey dovey way

It didn't take long for me to rest my head onto his shoulder as we embraced while slowly dancing

"This is so romantic Masamumu" I said softly

Masamune blushed before gulping "You know cherry girl there was something I actually forgot to do" he said softly

I lifted my head looking deeply into her brown eyes "What you forgot to do?" I asked

"Close your eyes..." He whispered

I did as commanded before I knew it I felt his soft, tender lips touch mine passionately

I felt my face get hot noticing I was properly blushing at this point

He than backed away as I opened my eyes slightly noticing he was blushing as well

"I really wanted to do that to you for a long time now" He smiled as I nodded before I grinned

"Masamumu you clown" I giggled before putting my head back down on his chest

**-The food table-**

Sierra was leaning onto the food table as Blaze stood beside her

"You really need to stop running off Sierra" Blaze said facing the brunette who ignored her

"Yeah yeah sorry mom" Sierra snickered

Blaze than glared at Sierra before taking up a strawberry and putting in her face but not touching her

"Whoa Blaze what are you doing" Sierra put her juice down before backing away as Blaze tried getting closer with the berry

"I'm allergic to those" The brown haired girl stated before running off

Blaze laughed before popping it into her mouth "Oh I know"

Sierra was running while looking backwards without noticing the redhead she bumped into as the brown haired teen fell to her bum

"Ow, fuck man watch it" Sierra growled before taking a look at the boy as she blushed at his good looks

"Oh I mean sorry" Sierra smiled as the boy smiled back

"You okay?" The redhead boy helped Sierra up who dusted off her dress before batting her eyelashes and nodding

"Yeah I'm fine" Sierra said before taking a good look at the boy noticing she seen him somewhere before

"I'm Ginga nice to meet you" He held his hand out

"Sierra, likewise" she shook his hand "I'm a wolf" the brown haired girl howled

"Cool I'm a vampire" Ginga howled before blushing "wait vampires don't howl do they?"

Sierra laughed before remembering who he was as rage came threw out her body "Wait a minute your the one who tried taking Blaze blood!" I yelled as his eyes widen

"You mean that wolf girl who beat me up pretty badly" Ginga nodded "Sorry I was thirsty, was that your friend?" Ginga asked smiling with teeth

Sierra sighed noticing you couldn't be mad at that cute face of his "Yeah, sorry for blowing up on you"

"It's okay I would be mad if you took my friends blood too" Ginga blushed before staring into Sierra eyes "Um, would you like to dance... Sierra?"

"Oh" Sierra face got all red "Yeah sure Ginga" Ginga took Sierra hands before leading her to the dance floor

**-Across the room-**

_Kimiko POV_

I was there, alone while watching everyone dance. Serena went to go dance Dashan while Frieda danced with her future husband Masamune, Ginga danced with some girl with brown hair while Nile danced with a random girl with green hair

I sighed before looking at the clock wondering if Chaze was even coming

That Idiot, I hate this supit feeling I have that's totally eating me when I think about him

I clenched my fists before looking down waiting, I felt my eyes get teary a bit as I put my hand over my mouth

"Crap this Idiot is making me cry" I wiped my left eye

I soon than felt a feeling someone touch my forehead with there finger

I looked to see the one and only Chaze

Chaze was wearing a cool black suit with white underneath, but I noticed the sleeves on the suit look a bit to big and it drooped over his hands slightly. He also was wearing a cute almost black tie, but the color was darkish, well brown with cream colored polka-dots... strange enough for me to giggled at the sight of him, but not this time

"Don't cry or you'll get wrinkles" Chaze teased smiling at me

I could barley see him threw my eye version due to the tears covering my eyes

"You Idiot, I thought you weren't coming that's why I'm crying!" I yelled "I fell in your trap asshole, you and your personality, I just love everything about you bastard!" I started trying to wipe my tears but they just kept coming

"Fuck you Chaze" I sobbed before I felt his hands take my hands away from my face

Chaze than took his long sleeves which where covering his hands and wiped my tears

I just continued to cry at his gentleness

"Stop crying" Chaze blushed as he continued wiping my face

"I'm sorry once I start, it's hard to stop Idiot" I sobbed

Chaze smiled lightly before he rolled up his sleeves making his hands visibly now

He slowly took both my cheeks before he brought my face closer to his and placed his lips on mine, kissing me

I was shocked at first but than I relaxed

Chaze than backed away smirking "You stopped" He said softly as I blushed

I than giggled "Why do you look like a clown?" I asked touching his tie "I mean this tie and your long sleeves Haha" I laughed as he grinned

"Whatever!" Chaze flung his hands into the air "I don't have time to buy another one" He pointed at me before laughing "At least I don't look like a pineapple"

I gritted my teeth together "Did Serena tell you that?" I asked grabbing his tie now

"Maybe" He shrugged

He than put his hands down "Oh yeah sorry for being late and all, I feel asleep" He gave a thumbs up cutely

"Wow Idiot" I said pulling his tie as he coughed "I thought you weren't coming" I narrowed my eyes at him

"But I couldn't just leave my girl all by herself here for those supit wolves to rape" Chaze patted my head lightly

"You know this makes you my girlfriend" Chaze smiled as I nodded blushing lightly

Chaze than took my hands before blushing massively "May I have this dance?" he asked

I nodded "Yes you may" I answered as we fled to the dance floor

**-Food table-**

_Blaze POV_

I was drinking some fruit punch watching everything go according to plan, nobody fighting or dissing or anything, everyone was having a good time

I leaned onto the table before spotting Rex talking to a vampire

"A vampire?" I questioned myself before throwing the empty plastic cup into the garbage and walking over to him

"Hey guys" I waved

"Hey Blaze you know I was just talking about you to this lovely girl" Rex grinned as the vampire girl blushed

"Me? why?" I asked pointing at myself confused

"Can't tell you sorry" Rex snickered as the vampire gulped before asking him a question

"Um, Would you like to dance?" she asked blushing a lot as Rex eyes widen before grinning

"Sorry but I was saving my first dance for the girl standing on my left" Rex said before patting the girl on the head in a cute way

"Girl on your left" I looked at where I was "You mean me?"

Rex face palmed "Yes you Blaze" Rex held my hands "I wouldn't dance with anybody other than you"

I blushed "But what about her" I asked before she nodded

"Don't worry its okay you guys have fun" She smiled

I nodded before Rex held my waist area and early turned us around towards the dance floor

"Be happy I'm dancing you you" I snickered before wrapping my arms around his neck as he smiled

"Well if you hated me so much you wouldn't be dancing with me right now would you?" Rex asked

"You do have a point" I said "I don't hate you Rex, your kind of cute" I rested my head onto his chest

"Really" Rex blushed

"Don't take it personality or the wrong way!" I yelled before relaxing as we swayed to the music together

"Oh and you do know that girl was a vampire right?" I stated as I felt Rex stop in motion

"But she told me she was a wolf" Rex started before I stared at him in a questionable way

"Nah vampire for sure" I said

"Wolf, because she was way darker than most vampires" Rex said

"Come to think of it, Rex why do you hate vampires so much?" I started as he narrowed his deep sea blue eyes and stared in the scariest way I ever seen him

"I mean there not all that bad" I said with a bit of fear in my voice tone

"You give in to them don't you?" Rex asked letting go of me

"Huh?" I asked "What do you mean?"

Rex then looked at the ground "I see..."

He than shot his head back up staring at me, I feel his eyes pierced my soul I swear

"You remember Moto village?" Rex asked me

"Ah you mean the village that was burned down by an accident?" I said putting my hands on my hips "About 7 years ago"

"Funny how you say by an accident" Rex snarled before walking up to me and putting his hands roughly onto my shoulders staring deeply into my ruby eyes "They destroyed it" he whispered

"T-they?" I asked "Whose they?"

"Vampires, but more importantly her" Rex sighed letting go of my shoulders frowning "Forget it"

"Her" I said to myself before nodding and looking at the ground understanding how Rex felt about telling people his past life

* * *

**Rex: Boom goes the dynamite!**

**Frieda: This gotta be my favorite chapter!**

**Gin: Agreed **

**Show: Don't worry theirs more in Part 2 of the FRM ball, but everything is going to go downhill from there, you have been warned! **

**Gin: You mean me and Tsubusa are going to break up?**

**Frieda: Is Masamune going to die?!**

**Kimiko: Are me and Chaze dating?**

**Show: Oh yeah the second official couple now ****Kimiko X Chaze**

**Everyone; *Claps***

**Chaze: Score!**

**Kimiko: *sighs and puts chainsaw down* **

**Show: but sense it's a rule for a vampire and wolf are not a loud to date its going to be hard for Ninel and Dashan, And Frieda and Masamune but I will make it work somehow...**

**Rex: Oh And I want to shout out for **_**Nellabean**_

**Show: YEAH WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU DON'T DIE ON ME AND REX, ****NELLA**** WE WILL FIND YOU!**

**Rex: And ****Cole**** buddy I'm dieng here We need our friendship back and bromance, I was hoping you would be in this Oc story with me! **

**Show: Oh and also as you know Ninel, Kyoya has a crush on you but don't worry I know you like dashan so hold on okay**

**Blaze: There was a lot of Sugar in this chapter huh show?**

**Show: OH yeah SUGARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR remember Rex**

**Rex: SUGARRRRRRRRRRRRRR I remember **

**Kimiko: Sugar? **

**Rex: Its another word for me and show for romance **

**Kimiko: Oh ok than SUGARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR *Raves chainsaw***

**Ninel: SUGARRRRRRRRRR**

**Frieda and Morgan: SUGARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**Gin: SUGARRRRRRRRRR**

**Serena: Romanceeeeeeeeeeeee**

**Eveyrbody: *Stares***

**Serena: Hey I'm the only normal one here right now, oh and guys don't forget to Review Show needs the support **

**Show: Okay part 2 is coming right up but until than... Frieda take it away **

**Frieda: Farewell!**


	7. FRM X Disaster PART 2

**Show: I'm back for another chapter! **

**Rex: Show! *Hugs* **

**Gin: Finally I get to read another one of your awesome chapters show **

**Frieda: Yeah **

**Show: Once again sorry for the long ass wait but I try to be more earlier with the chapters just for you guys **

**Serena: Aw Show how thoughtful **

**Show: And I also want to referred as **_**The OC Queen **_

**Rex: and I want to be referred as **_**Mr steal your girl **_

**Frieda: Okay both of you are taking this a bit too far... Just saying **

**Masamune: I agree with cherry girl **

**Show: Ok, understandable, Chaze! Disclaimer **

**Chaze: Show owns nothing but her characters and plot of story **

**Rex: Chaze! *Hugs* i used to do this with one of my buddy's who alive again (Nella) **

**Chaze: O.O**

**Sierra: Ok lets get this show on the road **

**Show: You want me on a road, ok *Lays on road while cars stop* **

**Sierra: No I mean *Sighs* **

**Rex: Ok lets get started, Show get off the road before they run you over! **

* * *

_Day 2, still midnight _

**-Entrance of the FRM ball-**

_Nobody POV_

"Madam Verga?" A jet black haired girl said quietly

Verga was at the entrance of the FRM ball along with a girl by the name of Lilly standing by her side silently

Lilly had sea blue eyes along with straight jet black hair that looked like it got dyed from blond, adding bangs that cover her entire forehead, she is 16 and pale skinned that looked like it was tanned before, she was wearing a mermaid flame red dress that fitted her body perfectly along with red pumps and red hoops.

"Yes my Lilly" Verga smiled looking at the shorter girl

Verga was wearing a flame red ball gown with black pumps and black necklace adding his diamond earrings, her hair was in a bun

"Does Rex know the plan?" Lilly held her hands close to her chest while gazing into Verga Red eyes

"I promise you Lilly" Verga answered before patting the girl on the head

"I love you Lilly and he does too" Verga said in a clamming voice as Lilly smiled lightly "Rex will surely know what going to happen"

Lilly nodded in agreement "I love you mom" She said

**-Inside FRM ball room-**

_Ninel POV_

Me and Kyoya decided to take a break from dancing as he went to use the bathroom

I was at the food table leaning onto it while watching everything going according to the plan no fight or anything

Just than a teen boy came beside me and chuckled

"Nice place isn't it?" He said looking forward while leaning onto the table

I turned to face him "Yeah no ones fighting, its going very well huh?"

He than turned to face me with a smirk across his face "Its been a while hasn't it Ninel?" He said as I gasped

"Dashan!" I said quietly as my eyes widen in shock that it was him as he winked

"You look amazing tonight" He said before taking a sip of his drink calmly

"Wow you grew up a lot haven't you" I said putting my hands on my hips and smiling as he snickered

"I can say the same for you" He took a quick glance at my chest then back to my eyes as I blushed crossing my arms and turning the other way

"Wheres your leader?" Dashan asked me putting down his cup

"Hes coming sooner or later" I replied looking around the ball room "Its actually funny hows he's not here yet" I said laying my eyes on the clock above the entrance

"Was that Kyoya you were dancing with?" Dashan said tilting his head to the side

"Yeah, why?" I asked turning back around to meet his eyes

"Wow hes grown up now" He laughed before getting closer to me and smiling lightly before kissing my hand like another gentle men would

"Ninel would you like to dance?" Dashan asked gazing into my eyes as I blushed

"I couldn't say no to those eyes of yours" I answered allowing him to take me back onto the dance floor

_Rex POV_

I was sitting down leaning on a white arch watching everyone have fun and dancing, while Blaze sat with me

I stayed quiet remembering my past, Blaze noticed that I was silent and I think it started to worry her cause I'm more of an hyper and fun kind of guy

"Sorry If I made you sad" Blaze said "Would you like me to leave you?" she suggested

"Just give me a second" I said softly as she got up slowly and nodding before leaving me

I sighed before holding my head "Whats taking so long I hate it here" I said softly before noticing both these girls walk in

I opened my mouth slightly noticing they both looked familer

"Could it be?" I questioned myself as my eyes widen noticing, it was her... I slowly rose from the ground and onto my feet knowing what has to be done

_Rei POV_

I saw that Verga has walked into the FRM ball with some sort of girl beside her as I hide in a tree

I smirked before jumping down from the tree and landing onto my feet calmly dusting off my tuxedo

I quickly walked into the ball room grinning at the sight of how amazing it looked

My smile than disappeared when I noticed Verga was now out of my sight

"Shit where she go?" I mumbled before a whole bunch of girl wolves came in my way

"Master Rei I love you" One girl blushed as they all tackled me

**-Across the Room-**

_Nobodys POV_

Kyoya walked out of the bathroom to notice Dashan dancing with Ninel now as he growled under his breath

He quickly averted his eyes away before bumping into someone

"Hey watch it!" Kyoya growled before his eyes widen

"Oh its the one who suppose to be dead" The one and only Verga stated before smiling

"Verga" Kyoya hissed

"I not trying to cause any trouble Kyoya I'm just here to have myself a good time" She said before touching his cheek smiling

"You grew up a lot haven't you my little wolf" Verga snickered before Kyoya slapped her hand away

"Shut up you-

"Is there something wrong mister?" Lilly interrupted getting in between them

Kyoya just glared at her before glancing at Lilly noticing she looked familer, He just shook his head "Tch" before angerly walking away

Lilly sighed "Does everyone hate you?"

Verga laughed evilly "No not everyone I mean-

"VERGA!" A boy shouted as he came sprinting at her with high speed his claws aiming for her as she quickly Dodged it, turning herself around him

"Hm... Rex I was just looking for you" She smiled as Lilly gasped

Everyone in the ball room than stopped what they where doing watching the random outburst as the music stopped as well, everyone stared

"The hell happening?" Kimiko questioned as she and Chaze made there way threw the crowd noticing a fight

"Who that?" Chaze asked

"I don't know" Kimiko lied also remembering the plan

"Verga, this time I'm not tiny and weak" Rex shouted his eyes golden with anger

"Rex!" Ninel yelled "Stop it!" She said before trying to take a step forward only to be stopped by Master Rei arm "Leave him"

"But Rei..." Ninel sighed obeying him

"This bitch burned my home and the village down" Rex growled pointing at Verga

"Rex calm down, I just want to talk" Verga stated "I'm not your enemy"

"That's what you think" Rex stated before charging at her with his claws once again

This time the girl by the name of Lilly quickly came in the way grabbing Rex arm and gazing into his eyes

"Rex stop now" Lilly demanded as Rex tugged his arm away

"Who are you to tell me what to do you no different than them" Rex shouted at Lilly while pointing in anger as she sighed

"Thanks Lilly" Verga smiled as Rex eyes widen in surprise

"Lilly?" He questioned as he stood up straight, Lilly looked at him in the eye

"Brother... I'm sorry" the jet black haired girl said softly before looking at the ground

"I don't understand, You where captured by her" Rex pointed at Verga "Before she burned down the village killing our family... all we had"

"Rex there reasons why Mom did that" Lilly stated

"Mom?" Rex glared as facial expression turning into an expression of disgust "The hell you mean, your confusing me"

Verga than stepped forward "Rex those parents of yours were not your real parents... just like Moto village... was not your birth place" She took a deep breath in "Rex your not even suppose to be a wolf"

Rex eyes widen at the words that came out of Verga mouth, he was stunned, confused, not to mention hurt at the fact Lilly, his own sister was now one of them

"Rex, Listen it was a matter of time before-

"Shut up..." Rex demanded his hair covering his eyes

"Rex Let me explain-

"SHUT UP!" Rex yelled once more holding his head shacking it violently "Your not my sister Lilly, her and I were both wolves and she had blond hair with tan skin" Rex paused "You are not her"

Verga looked at the ground "I know its a lot to take in but there's way more if you just let us explain"

"You" Rex turned to Verga growling "Need to die for what you did to my sister"

Lilly eyes widen before Rex corrected himself "For what you did to my real sister, which is not the one standing beside you"

"Is this what you want from me son" Verga said sorrowfully before everyone gasped noticing her eyes getting teary

Rex nodded slightly "I don't want anything else but your death" Rex took steps towards Verga

"Rex stop it, what are you saying!?" Lilly demanded blocking Verga as he was now in front of Lilly, gazing into her eyes

"Should I kill you first or our so called mother, tell me" Rex said seriously as his claws grew, Lilly gulped before backing away bit still in the way

"So your going to live off Revenge and kill your mother own Rex?" Gin said out loud enough for everyone to hear

Rex slowly turned around "Stay out of this Gin, Its my discussion" He said softly

Gin shook her head "Rex you cant keep running away from the past" she started walking towards him "Its only get worst if you don't know the truth"

"The truth..." Rex whispered to himself as he heard Gins heels getting closer to him

"Rex you have a discussion" She put her hand onto his shoulder looking him deeply into his eyes "you could end everything here, accepted what you think was your past or" Gin took her hand off his shoulder "Learn the truth about what really happened"

Rex balled up his hands into fists before groaning and turning himself around "Fine... I'll try to understand" He said

Frieda sighed "Good, I thought he was going to start fighting Madam Verga" She said

"Lucky Gin came in time to stop that" Masamune said to Frieda

Lilly smiled brightly before running up the navy blue hired girl and grabbing her hands gently "Thank you so much, Um" She stuttered not knowing her name

"Gin" Gin answered smiling also

Lilly nodded "Thanks a bunch for getting threw Rex's head for us, you must mean a lot to him" Lilly let go of her hands "Until next time Gin" She waved goodbye

Gin stood there blushing "Yeah I'm cool, I know" She giggled as Tsubusa ran up to her

"Nice one Gin" Tsubusa smiled hugging her from behind as Gin blushed even more

Rex, Lilly and Verga all stepped outside into the balcony area closing the huge doors as the ball continued on

_Rex's POV_

Me and my family stood outside on the balcony watching the stars as Verga begun to talk

"We missed you Rex" Verga smiled evilly before taking a glance at me

"Rex glad to see you brother!" Lilly hugged me as I hugged her back

"Its good to be back" I grinned as everything went just according to plan "Man how was that guys?" I took a deep breath in "Oh you burned down Moto village Haha! and supit for them to eat up fake stuff like that!" I laughed

"I thought you really wanted to kill us, your really good at acting" Verga smirked touching my shoulder lightly

"Learned from the best mother" I smiled with teeth as she kissed my forehead

"Were finally one big happy family" Lilly hugged me tighter as I laughed before noticing her hair

"Hey sis why did you dye your hair black?" I asked her as she let go of me with a smile

"Blond was not really my thing... I thought black hair would go well with my personality" Lilly answered truthfully

"Nice choice" I nodded

"Ok the chit chat will have to wait" Mom nodded getting me and Lilly's attention "Since plan A was a success, its time for plan B" She pulled out a remote in her right hand

"Yes the vampires should be leaving in 5 minutes till 1" Lilly said in a serious tone of voice

I took a glance at the entrance noticing some vampires where already leaving the ball "Nice one mom you gonna blow this pop stand?" I asked leaning on the balcony fence

Verga nodded in as my statement "Yup me and a few vampires planted a little something in the basement of the ball room"

Lilly smiled "So Rex who has the amulet?" she asked me as I grinned

"Ninel, the S-class who witnessed Jin death" I replied nodding slightly "Its good to be a _**spy**_"

Verga and Lilly nodded "You are one of the best" Verga said

"But it seems, that Master Rei will take care of that, since he now knows she has it" I said scratching the back of my head cutely "A certain someone left a note in his office telling him who has it"

Lilly smirked "Evil as ever"

"Well its time to put everything behind you son" Verga walked up to me giving me the remote as I grinned

"Wow I get the honors, I feel special" I said silky before taking it

"Most Vampires should of left by now, whenever your ready Rex" Verga nodded before disappearing into the moonlight

Lilly walked up to me "Don't forget to capture **Gin** and **Sierra** they may know a thing or two" Lilly back away "I'll send a few vampires to help you with that" my sister than waved goodbye "Meet you back at the school" She disappeared into the darkness

I took a deep breath in and out before holding up the remote and smiling "This will be the first step of war" I said

_Gin's POV _

As me and Tsubusa danced I noticed something very unusually, I quickly let go of my boyfriend as he looked at me weirdly

"What is it Gin?" Tsubusa questioned me as I glanced around the ball room noticing barely any vampires and mostly wolves still here

"Tsubusa somethings not right" I said quietly before looking at the clock it was now 1 in the morning

"Hm... now that you mention it, why are there like no vampires in the ball room?" Tsubusa said looking around

Just than Master Rei howled, but not any normal howl

Before I could even turn my head the ground begun to shake uncontrollable, I turned to Tsubusa who looked confused at the situation as well

"Whats happening?!" Tsubusa yelled as the floor begun to break in front of me and Tsubusa

In a blink of an eyes the floor crumbled leaving a huge hole from us to the entrance

"Gin, Tsubusa, Sierra!" I heard Blaze yelled from entrance door "We got to get out of here! its going to be destroyed"

I noticed the wolves running out the door as only me,Tsubusa and apparently Sierra where trapped

"Sierra! where are you?" I yelled as she came running out from the basement area with fire following right behind her as I gasped

"Come on!" Tsubusa took a huge leap from our side to the other catching the edge and pulling himself up quickly "Gin, Sierra hurry the fire coming!"

"Go Tsubusa don't worry I got her!" I shouted at him before Tsubusa gave me a death glare and mouthing "You cant do everything by yourself Gin!" as he was cut off with a rocks falling from the ceiling

There was no time to think as I jumped for the edge, catching it with one hand barely

I looked before seeing Sierra running at high speed away from the flames which were on her tail as she yelled my name, I quickly held out my hand as she took a huge jump towards me

Sierra successfully grabbed hold of my hand as I grunted at how heavy she was, not to mention I was holding onto the edge of the floor as the building begun to burn down

"Gin!" Sierra shouted out loud before pointing upwards as I looked to see a huge boulder coming down on us

"Fuck! Sierra don't let go" I swore before having no other choice but to let go

"Ahh!" Sierra screamed as we starting falling, I slowly closed my eyes holding onto Sierra hand tightly as we fell in the hole...

* * *

**Show: Yup sorry for the late for such a short chapter honestly i know imma asshole i know please calm down *puts up walls* **

**Rex: Get back here Show were not finishing murdering you! making us wait for so long **

**Frieda: Oh will you stop it Rex Show didn't mean it! **

**Show: Oh a recap of this chapter is that **_**Rex was a spy and was acting all this time and his mother is Verga and sister is Lilly and the Vampires where in on it too, not to mention that Master Rei has found out that Ninel has the amulet also the add Gin and Sierra Fateful fall of Death? **_

**Gin and Sierra: We died? **

**Show: I'm just kidding of course not, you two are very important in this story! **

**Gin and Sierra: Thanks Show! **

**Serena: Hey what about me? **

**Blaze: And me? **

**Show: You are all very important without you guys i wouldn't continue so I'm very sorry for letting you guys wait for so long! *breaks down walls* and I'm sorry if some OCs where not in chapter Its hard to get you all in one chapter sometimes so i have to break it down **

**Rex: Aww Show *hugs***

**Ninel: Man I wonder what Master Rei going to do to me? now that he knows I have the amulet *shivers***

**Show: Nothing good trust me Ninel and sorry if there are grammar problems I tried my best Anyways till next time! Frieda!**

**Frieda: Farewell!**


End file.
